Seasons
by NekoSama
Summary: A time to cry.
1. Seasons

Seasons  
Fanfic by: NekoSama (aka Chris) and Doretta (aka Desiree)  
Email: nekosama@ix.netcom.com and dstreeter78@yahoo.com  
Status:Part 1  
Catagory:Angst  
Spoilers: none  
Season: after Beholder  
Rating: PG for violence.   
Summary:A time to cry  
Standard disclaimer: The Invisible Man and all the characters are not ours and are used without permission. We are not getting paid for this.  
  
Quinn said goodbye to Daniel and walked home. His uncle Hobbes had been gone when they got up. He'd heard the phone ringing really early, but he didn't catch what was said. He figured Darien had asked Hobbes to come help they check out airports.  
Daniel and Quinn had given Darien the information they had found on Arnaud late last night. The two of them had fallen asleep and had maybe gotten 4 hours of sleep before the phone rang.  
Quinn decided to go home and see if he could catch Huiclos and Darien before they left. See if they needed his help at all.  
He was confused as he saw Hobbes' van and a few Agency cars going down the street. 'I wonder what's going on,' he thought. 'Oh, well.' He continued down the street and went the last two blocks.  
He smiled when he saw the two cars still in the driveway fully pack. 'Good. I didn't miss them.' he opened the door and walked inside. His mouth dropped open as he saw Claire curled in a ball, unconscious, and trembling on the couch and Huiclos sitting next to her and holding her as the tears streamed down his face.   
"What happened?" he asked running over to his uncle.  
Huiclos just stared at him blankly. His voice had left him after the news hit him. He just looked over to the TV set which was still showing news footage.  
Quinn grabbed the remote and turned the sound on. "...and to recap the story. There are no survivors from this tragedy. Delta flight 768 bound non-stop for Paris France, crashed at 8 AM this morning. The airport is asking that family members of the passengers please contact the airline to confirm..." he switched the TV off.  
Huiclos just looked up at Quinn his eyes looking hollow.  
"They could have been on one of the other flights. That was only an opti-"  
"Claire called the airport," he interrupted his voice shaky. "they were seen and accounted-" he couldn't even finished before the sorrow overtook him. His face turned white as he fled from the room.  
Quinn could hear his uncle vomiting in the bathroom he rushed down the hall after putting a pillow under Claire's head and covering her with a blanket. Huiclos need him right now.  
Huiclos leaned his head against the cool porcelain of the toilet. He just couldn't believe this was happening.   
Life without Catherine. He'd finally found someone. Someone he loved who loved him back. They'd gotten away from Arnaud and gotten married. He looked at the gold band on his finger.   
'Oh Catherine...' he just couldn't handle this. He contemplated several different things.  
Quinn saw Huiclos sitting on the floor. "Uncle Huiclos?" He walked in a put a hand on his shoulder.  
Huiclos looked up at his nephew, the only family he had left.  
Quinn gave him a hand and helped him up. He put his arms around Huiclos tightly. He hadn't known Catherine that long, but he really liked her. She had been very kind to him. He thought for a moment, 'Oh no! Alexander and their baby as well!' He realized now the weight of everything and the tears started to fall.  
They leaned on each other and went back into the living room.  
Quinn looked around for a moment. "Where's Darien?" he asked a tone of anger in his voice.  
****  
"Daniel. Yeah, it's Quinn. Look we need to get on this." Quinn held the phone close to his mouth as he moved his head around the corner, checking to see that Huiclos was still asleep.  
"Find out if this airport thing is for real. Yeah I'm serious. I'm not giving up this easy. He's not gonna get away that easily."  
The knot in Quinn's stomach had loosened a bit after he was able to calm his uncle down and got Claire into a bed to sleep it off.  
He had sat and watched the news for an hour, his mind reeling at the possibility that his father was dead and had taken so many hopes and dreams with him. He twirled the remote in his hands, wringing it in his  
palms.  
"God, Mom. I wish you were here..." his voice trailed off as he choked back the tears. He wouldn't let himself cry.   
And then it hit him.   
"No. No you didn't!" He jumped from the couch and ran to the phone.  
"Yeah, I'm here. Daniel, just call the airport. Hack into the system. Do what you have to do. Find us a list. Okay thanks."   
Quinn hung up the phone and ran to his room, throwing together a bag of clothes, trying to keep his shaking hands busy.   
He knew it could be done. His own mother had done it. She had been dead for years and no one had been the wiser. They had never spoken about the details, but Quinn knew it had happened easily. And nobody  
came looking.  
The phone rang. Quinn ran from his room and grabbed the receiver.  
"Uh huh. Ok. Yeah, I'm on my way." He flew out of the house, leaving his bag behind. Running to Daniel's place, the thought that there was still hope ran through his mind over and over. This was not the end. He wasn't going to lose like this.  
  
  
"Sorry, buddy." Hobbes slid the door to the cell closed behind Darien as his partner made his way across the cell and sat down on the cot.  
Darien ran his hands through his hair.  
"Just stay with her, Hobbes. Please."  
"You know I'm not gonna let anything happen to her," Hobbes answered, twisting the cuffs he had taken from Darien's wrists in his hands. "You have my word."  
Nodding, Darien leaned back against the wall and shut his eyes.  
"You need some sleep, Fawkes."  
Darien shook his head as his eyelids got heavy. "I can't. Hobbes, we gotta do something."  
"Nothing you're doing tonight," he told Darien as he leaned against the bars. "I'm gonna get on the phone. Processing you took longer than anyone expected. Something's not right."  
Looking at his watch, Hobbes shook his head. It had taken over six hours to book Darien. They got the runaround, all the usual excuses...he was a government employee, former delinquent...all the norm.  
"Let me know, Hobbes. You know where to find me." Darien chuckled as he pointed around the cell.  
Hobbes nodded silently as he stood up and walked down the hall.  
****  
Quinn hung the phone back up. He really did not want to accept the fact that they were dead.   
Daniel had hacked into the airport systems and it was confirmed that they WERE on the plane. Daniel had felt awful about telling Quinn that. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes.  
Quinn almost jumped when the phone rang. He picked it up quickly so Huiclos and Claire wouldn't be disturbed. "Hello?"  
"Hi, Quinn," Hobbes greeted him. "Are Claire and Huiclos still there or did they leave to track down Arnaud?"  
Quinn took in a deep breath and shook his head.  
"Hey, kid, you still there?"  
"Yes. Huiclos and Claire are still here..." he started dreading having to inform Hobbes of the awful news.  
****  
Darien looked up as Hobbes came back to his cell. "Hobbes, what's wrong?" he asked noticing that Hobbes' face was very pale.  
"I don't know how to tell-" he broke off leaning against the bars heavily.  
"Are you alright?" Darien jumped up lending a hand to steady his partner. "It's ok, Hobbes. Whatever it is I can handle it."  
"You saw the news report right before we left, right?"  
"Yeah, what about...wait..." Darien slumped to the floor as realization struck him. His eyes filled with tears. "Oh God Hobbes...how is Claire?"  
"Not good, my friend. She collapsed at Huiclos' place and she's sleeping over there right now. And he was in just about as bad of shape. Quinn answered the phone when I called."  
Darien nodded. He loved Alexander like he was his own child. His eyes widened thinking of Huiclos. He and Catherine had been through so much together, and now he's lost both her and their child. "Bobby, please go over there and..." his voice choked off as a fresh waves of tears started.  
"On my way," Bobby regarded sadly. "Darien, I'm really sorry."  
"Thanks, Bobby," he got up and grabbed Bobby's hand through the bars. "Damn you, Arnaud! If you weren't already dead I WOULD kill you right now."  
"Don't worry about anything Darien. I will find a way to get you out of this," and he squeezed Darien's hand before walking down the hall.  
  
Hobbes drove up to Catherine's house. He sighed as he got out of his van. 'Arnaud! You bastard! You keep taking, and taking. Now you're dead, but did you have do bring them with you?'  
Quinn answered the door after a minute. "Hello, Mr. Hobbes," he said letting Hobbes enter and shutting the door.  
"How are they?" Hobbes asked.  
"They're both still asleep. It's been a really bad day for everyone," Quinn added slumping onto the couch.  
"Amen to that," Hobbes agreed sitting down on a chair. He ran his hands over his head and groaned.  
"What about Mr. Fawkes? What happened with that?"  
"He's being held, pending trial. I know he didn't kill her. Especially not with the counteragent. I got injected with it once, it wasn't a pleasant experience but it also isn't lethal," he sat rubbing his hands together.  
"Well, if it was counteragent that killed her, and Arnaud developed the stuff, it was probably him," Quinn hissed thinking about Arnaud.  
"I know that, but proving it is not going to be easy," Hobbes got up and headed for the door. "Tell them they can call me if they need anything. I got Darien's keys so I'm gonna go over to Claire's place and feed her dog."  
Quinn nodded and closed the door behind him.  
****  
It was raining the day they buried Casey. Several of her co-workers attended. Her mother stood and stared as they put her only child into the ground.  
Claire attended the funeral woth Hobbes and Lori. She hadn't liked Casey very much, but no one deserved to die like that. And at the hands of Arnaud.   
Darien was still in prison while Hobbes and Lori tried to come up with a way to prove his innocence.  
Mrs O'Claire scowled at Claire as they started to walk away after the service. She came up behind them and tapped Claire on the shoulder. "This is your fault," she spat the anger rising in her voice.  
Claire turned. She had tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry about what happened but-"  
"You took him away from her," she punctuated her words by poking her in the shoulder.  
"She broke up with him before I even met him. I did NOT steal him away," Claire countered still feeling very weak.  
"Yes, but when she tried to patch things up you were there. He married you even though it wasn't his child. You turned him against her and then he killed her," she shouted causing several people to notice.  
"He didn't kill her!" Claire screamed with a fury.  
"Claire, calm down," Hobbes held her back.  
Claire sighed and nodded. She turned to walk away. Lori stood on one side of her to keep her balanced.  
"I'm not done with you yet! I'm surprised you didn't bring your baby with you. She helped deliver him and saved both of you," she threw off the hands of someone trying to restrain her.  
Claire collapsed on the ground and Hobbes ran to her side. Lori checked her vitals.  
"We need to get her home. All of the stress has been too much for her," Lori told Hobbes.  
He nodded and picked her up and carried her to the van.  
Lori turned to face Casey's mother. "I am sorry for your loss, but you had no right to say that to her," she stared at the woman.  
Casey's mother looked back at her.  
"Darien did NOT kill her. No matter how angry he was with her he'd never do that. We're pretty sure we know who did kill her."  
"Who was it then," she asked not really believing Lori.  
"It doesn't matter now. He died too. But before he did he kidnapped Claire's child and a good friend of her's who was also pregnant. He, and his captives all died in a plane crash. So, that's why Claire didn't bring her child. You have no idea how badly you just hurt her, and if I was a vengeful person I'd hit you." Lori turned and walked away leaving the woman staring in her wake.  
****  
  
The judge let Darien out on bail on his own recognacance. Being a government employee had its perks.  
Weak and tired, Darien rode home with Hobbes at the wheel. He still shook slightly from his lack of sleep. But his blood was also pulsing and craving for a shot of counteragent after his brief stunt with invisibility trying to pick the lock of his cell.   
Hobbes had intervened,however, before he could do anything drastic.  
They pulled up in front of Claire's house as the rain started to fade. Casey's funeral had ended an hour ago. Darien kicked himself for not being able to be there. Casey had been a big part of his life, and had died because of him. It killed him.  
Hobbes opened the door for his partner and ushered him into the house.   
"Where's Claire?" he asked a weary Quinn who lay sprawled out on the couch.  
"She's upstairs. Sleeping." The boy sat up as Darien planted himself next to him on the couch.  
"Good."  
Quinn looked up at Hobbes who stood behind Darien.   
The agent nodded at the boy.  
"Tell him, kid." Hobbes' voice was serious but calm.  
"Mr. Fawkes?" Quinn wasn't sure how to start.  
"What?" Darien had his head buried in his hands, trying to to fall asleep.  
"Mr. Fawkes...I think I may know where my fath....I mean...Arnaud. I think I may know where he is." He cringed as he almost said the words.   
Darien's head shot up. "What?"  
"Look. Daniel and I have done some research. But we can't go much farther without your help."  
"What are you talking about? They're dead."  
Quinn shook his head. "No. We don't believe they are. Daniel and I spent hours last night going over the security tapes from the airport. Neither of us saw anyone resembling Arnaud, Catherine, or a baby."  
He watched as Darien's eyes teared over. The agent fought them back.  
"We have it pinned down to two other locations. Same locations you and Uncle Huiclos were going to check out before...well before all this happened."  
"Where is Huiclos?" Darien was suddenly alert. He shot up off the couch and began pacing.  
"He's packing right now, partner. You and I can be at the airport in twenty minutes."  
"Good. Let me grab some stuff."   
Darien shot up the stairs as Hobbes and Quinn looked at eachother.  
"We're leaving her in your hands, kid. You sure you can handle it?"  
"Positive." Quinn nodded to Hobbes who looked dead through him. It made him shiver. The man meant business.   
"I won't let anyone near her. I swear my life on it."  
"Good." Hobbes walked out the door to the car and got on the phone.  
Quinn stood in the middle of the living room, hands in his pockets. He took a deep breath.  
"Good god, Quinn. What are you doing?" he said to himself.  
"Yeah, they're gone."Quinn was on the phone the second Darien, Hobbes, and Huiclos pulled out of the driveway on their way to the  
airport.  
"On my way," Daniel answered, hanging up his phone and rushing from the house, bags in hand.  
***  
"This is nuts you know?" Daniel stood in Quinn's doorway as his friend packed a small bag and grabbed his passport from the desk against the wall.  
"Yeah, I know," Quinn answered, pushing past Daniel on his way to the kitchen.  
He threw open the cupboards and grabbed a box of crackers, shoving a handful in his mouth before cramming the box into his bag.  
"You're not even going to tell me are you?"  
"Noff.." Quinn said, speaking with a mouth full of crumbs.  
"This is nuts."  
"You already said that."  
"Well..."  
"Listen. We've been over this. And over...and over. It's going to work. It has to."  
"But you don't even know..."  
"We know they're not dead, Daniel. You and I spent forever looking at those tapes. They were NOT on that plane!" Quinn's eyes grew dark, making Daniel turn his head, trying to avoid the rage.  
"Yeah, then go."  
"I'll call you when I get there. Check on Claire."  
"She'll be fine. I don't know what I'm going to tell her when she wakes up, but I'll think of something."  
"Thanks."  
Quinn walked quickly to the door, opening it just as the taxi pulled up to the curb.  
"Well...good luck." Daniel shook Quinn's hand as the other boy sighed heavily.  
"Luck has nothing to do with it." Quinn chuckled as he shut the door behind him.  
He jumped into the back seat of the taxi cab and slammed the door.  
"Where to?" the driver asked.  
"LAX. I gotta catch a flight for Italy."  
****  
Hobbes and Darien drove to the San Diego Airport and went to the security office.  
"Let me handle this, partner," Hobbes said trying to calm Darien down.   
Darien nodded as they entered the office. He'd been very edgy about everything that had happened and he also hadn't slept much. He'd also neglected to check his tattoo. He only had two green segments left.  
"Can I help you?" the security guard asked as they entered.  
"Yes. We need to see the passenger list for Delta Flight 105 bound for Germany that departed 3PM two days ago," Hobbes answered.  
"I'm sorry I can't give that information out," he replied.  
"Look, this is important," Darien interjected.  
Hobbes turned to face Darien. "Calm down," and he turned back to the guard. "We're federal agents and the gentleman we are looking for would be traveling with a baby and a pregnant woman. He kidnapped both of them and was trying to flee the country," he explained showing the man his badge.  
The guard looked at the badge and nodded. He went to the computer and it printed out a list. He handed the list the Hobbes. "I hope this helps."  
Darien and Bobby scanned the list. Arnaud had registered as Arnaud DeThiel for all of the flights he had booked. It was probably easier for him seeing as Catherine's last name is also DeThiel and no one would question a man traveling with his wife.  
They check the list over several times, but he was not on it as a confirmed passenger.  
Darien ran his fingers through his hair as Hobbes thanked the guard and left. "What if Quinn is wrong and we're on this hunt for nothing?" Darien fumed.  
"Easy there, my friend, we don't have the information from Huiclos yet." Hobbes looked down at Darien's arm. "I think you need to go back to the lab," he added pointing to the tattoo.  
"Aw Crap!" Darien groaned.  
"No problem," Hobbes took out his cell phone and called Lori and asked her to meet them at the lab.   
Huiclos met the agents in the lab an hour later. "Nothing. I found nothing." He slumped down in a chair against the wall.   
"Well that's just two airports guys. We got a ways to go." Darien tried to keep the atmosphere positive as he cringed, feeling Lori's needle puncture his vein.  
"Sorry, Darien. I gotta get used to this needle."  
"No prob."  
"Well actually it's three airports," Huiclos interjected. "LAX and San Francisco have a common database for cases like this. They're both  
international airports and so share information from time to time. Neither airport checked out."  
"Well then we get on a plane for Oakland." Hobbes grabbed his cell phone and dialed the airport. He walked into the hall as he made reservations.  
"If we don't find anything in Oakland or San Jose, we head for....wait...." Darien jumped out of the chair, rolling down his sleeve as he strolled over to Huiclos.  
"What?"  
"The Livermore airport. Jesus, why didn't I think of that?!"  
"Livermore? Where is that?" Huiclos was confused as he stood up and watched Darien pace.  
"Just outside of Oakland. It's for private jets. I did a stint there years ago when I was trying out the bay area. It's right next to Sandia Labs!"  
"What is that?"  
"It's a nuclear laboratory. They got all that spy technology, nasa equipment....and it's about a two minute drive to your own private jet."  
The two men stood watching eachother as Hobbes reentered the lab.  
"What?" he asked bewildered.  
"You got us into Oakland?" Darien asked hastily.  
"Yeah, we leave in an hour. We gotta book."  
"Great. We land and head to Livermore..."  
"The lab?" Darien chuckled. Of course Hobbes would be familiar with it.  
"Yeah. And the airport."  
"Genius Fawkes."  
"That's right I am..." he said, low fiving his partner as they walked to the van.  
Huiclos shook his head as he got in the back of the van and slid the door shut.  
  
Claire came down the stairs slowly. She saw Daniel sitting on the couch playing with Pavlov. "Where's Quinn?" she asked still pretty dazed.  
"He had to leave on an emergency. He'll be back in a few days," Daniel replied.  
Claire nodded too tired to think about what was wrong with that statement.  
"Would you like something to eat or drink?" he asked.  
Claire sat down on the couch. "I'm not really that hungry, but a soda would be nice," she said flatly. Her chest was aching some since she hadn't been able to feed Alexander. The tears started again as she thought of him.  
Daniel handed her the glass and sat down next to her. "It will be alright. They'll find him and Catherine," he tried to reassure her.  
Claire sighed and wiped her eyes. "Thank you."  
Daniel got up as he heard a knock on the door. He opened it and Eberts was standing there.  
"I'm sorry that O didn't call first-" he started.  
"It's alright Eberts. Come on in," Claire invited him in.  
"-but I got the preliminary reports from the chemical scan on Dr. O'Claire. It has a list of the ingrediants the were in her bloodstream," he handed the printout to her.  
Claire skimmed the list and noticed two things that were different. "Here's the proof we need. We just need to give them a sample of the counteragent and it will show that these two things are not in our samples. This combination would have been lethal," she gave Eberts a hug. "Thank you, Eberts."  
Eberts blushed and cleared his throat. "You're welcome, Claire." He'd always had a bit of a crush on her, but he didn't begrudge Darien at all. Besides, what would Claire ever see in him.  
Claire brushed some of the hair that she'd picked up from him off her shirt. "I didn't think three cats would shed this much," she laughed.  
"Well, you'd be amazed," he left out telling her that he'd ended up keeping all of the cats.  
****  
Quinn spent the entire plane trip on the laptop he had borrowed from the man sitting next to him. Daniel had put together a floppy disk full of information about counteragent, the gland, and any other piece of information he could use against Arnaud. But he already knew what would get to the man the easiest.   
"You look somewhat familiar," the man in the seat next to him said as he leaned over to Quinn.  
"Do I?" Quinn didn't even look up from the computer. He continued typing.  
"Mhmm. Do you live in Rome?"  
"No."  
"Are you sure?" The man chuckled as he continued to stare at the boy.  
Quinn finally looked up at the man and smiled. "No, I'm quite sure. I've lived in Switzerland all my life."  
"No accent."  
"I hide it well." Another smile.  
"It's eerie the similarities. I had a neighbor once in Rome years ago who looked strikingly like you." The man shrugged and turned to face the front of the plane. "Sorry to bother you."  
"Wait a minute," Quinn said, suddenly interested.  
"What?"  
"Rome? You said Rome?"   
The man nodded.  
"And the man...he looked like me?"  
"Could be twins. It was a long time ago. Like I said...eerie."  
"Could you tell me where in Rome? I've been looking for someone. This may be the help I need."   
The desparate look in Quinn's eyes struck the elderly man. The boy grabbed his bag from under his seat and rummaged through it, producing a rumpled up piece of paper and a pen.   
"Maybe an address?" Quinn tried to hide the pleading in his voice, but it was too obvious.  
"My pleasure. I have a name too if it helps."  
The man took the paper and began writing. Quinn tried to peer over the man's hand as the pen moved but couldn't see anything.  
"Here you go, son. Hope it helps."  
Quinn took the paper and immediately poured over the information. His jaw dropped and his breathing came quick.  
"If you see Mr. DeTheil, tell him Doctor Katzburg says hello." The elderly doctor smiled as he looked away.  
Quinn could only nod.  
****  
  
Darien slumped in the passenger's seat of the van as Hobbes drove. Huiclos was in the back of the van sobbing.  
They had finally gotten a lead on which flight Arnaud had taken. The good news turned to bad when they found out the flight had landed at another airport and they had boarded the airplane that had crashed.  
It was almost 8AM when they got back to Claire's place. A memorial service for the victims was going to be held today at 2PM.  
Darien went upstairs to see how Claire was doing.   
Daniel was sleeping on the couch when they came in.  
Hobbes shook him gently. "Where's Quinn?" he asked keeping his voice low so he wouldn't disturb Claire.  
Daniel blinked a few times and looked at his uncle. "Ummmm..." he wasn't sure what to say to Hobbes. Claire had been easy to lie to because of her state of mind, but Hobbes wouldn't be that easy to convince.  
Huiclos hobbled over to the couch as well. "Quinn's not here?"  
"Come on, Daniel, tell me," Hobbes urged.  
Daniel sighed. They were going to find out sooner or later anyway. "He took a cab to the airport after you left. He was taking a flight to try and track down Arnaud."  
"WHAT? How could you let him go?" Hobbes raised his voice a little. He took a deep breath and shook his head. "Which airport, and what flight did he take?"  
"I don't know. He wouldn't tell me," Daniel answered. "I guess he didn't want to be followed."  
Huiclos landed on the floor with a thump. This was all a bit much for him. Catherine and his child were dead, and now Quinn was missing.  
Darien came running down the stair when he heard the noise. "What's going on?"   
Hobbes was helping Huiclos up and leading him over to a chair. He looked at Darien. "Quinn took off to look for Arnaud," he groaned.  
"He what?"  
"Apparently he still thinks that they are alive and went to find them. To make things worse, he didn't say where he was going," Hobbes finished.  
Huiclos just buried his hands in his face. "God...I can't believe..." he trailed off.  
Hobbes put a hand on Huiclos' shoulder. "Come on. I'll drive you home."  
Huiclos only nodded and followed him out the door.  
****  
  
The memorial service was very crowded. Over 150 people had died in the crash.  
Claire leaned on Darien for support and he held her tightly.  
Huiclos stood between Hobbes and Eberts. He had such a haunted look in his eyes.   
Eberts raised an eyebrow when he noticed Huiclos' expression. He recogzined the look. It was the same look he had after recovering from the mental conditioning.  
No one spoke during the ceremony. There was any eerie calm in the air and the only sounds heard besides the priest were the sobbing of several people.  
Everyone left and went back to their respective cars to go home and slowly rebuild their shattered lives.  
Eberts drove Huiclos home. "Will you be alright?" he asked. "I can come in for a bit if you'd like," he urged.  
"Thank you, Eberts, but that won't be necessary," he sighed the pain in his heart weighing on him heavily.  
Eberts nodded and started to drive back home. He really did not want to leave Huiclos alone, but he wasn't going to press the issue right now.  
****  
The airport was practically empty as Quinn exited the plane, followed closely by the man who had made the trip over next to him.  
"Good luck, son," the man said. "And be careful out there."  
"Thank you," Quinn answered, watching him walk away. He made his way down the wing of the airport, gazing upward at the television screens scrolling with foreign jargon. It was making his head spin.  
He was in a strange country, people speaking strange languages, and he was so tired he could hardly keep his eyes open.  
Stopping to collect his thoughts and get a drink from a fountain against the wall, Quinn rubbed his weary face. HE splashed a little of the water over his eyes and let the cold drip down his face. He felt flushed.  
Quinn stood and looked across the floor. A young couple were parting ways at the terminal gate. They had their arms around each other and the young girl was crying, whispering something in what had to be the most beautiful language Quinn had ever heard.  
He watched for a moment before he spotted a pay phone out of the corner of his eye. Sighing, he made his way over to the booth and picked up the reciever.  
"Daniel, it's Quinn. You're not going to believe this. But things just got easier. I have a known addres for Arnaud. I'm gonna call you when I get into the city. I'll let you know what happens. Take care. Later."  
He hung up after leaving his message and turned around, leaning against the wall. His head was spinning. Taking a few slow steps into the main hall, Quinn took a deep breath.   
The young couple were just letting go of each other's hands. The fellow walked into the tunnel and waved goodbye. The girl stood with her arms crossed against her chest, trying not to  
cry.  
Quinn only made it one more step. His knees buckled under him and the world went fuzzy as his head hit the floor. Trying to blink away the swarm of lights in his eyes, Quinn rolled over and passed out.  
****  
Huiclos went inside and sat down on the couch. He buried his face in his hands as the tears started to flow again.  
He had been able to keep himself composed at the service, but now the tears came freely. "I can't handle this," he moaned. "Everythime I look around the house I can see her face."  
The searching they had done had made everything worse. He had clung to the hope that she might still be alive, and it was twice as painful as that hope was destroyed.  
It was killing him to bear the idea of living without her. He got off the couch and went into the kitchen. He got a glass of water and grabbed his bottle of painkiller he had for his leg. He'd just gotten it refilled last week.   
He opened the bottle and shook out two pills and swallowed them with the water. He thought for a moment and dumped the contents into his hands. 'At least I'll be with her again,' he thought sourly and he started to swallow the pills.  
  
...to be continued  
  
Any Feedback would be great... 


	2. Chapter: 2 A Time to Hate

Seasons  
Fanfic by: NekoSama (aka Chris) and Doretta (aka Desiree)  
Email: nekosama@ix.netcom.com and dstreeter78@yahoo.com  
Status:Part 2  
Catagory:Angst  
Spoilers: none  
Season: after Beholder  
Rating: NC-17 for sexual content and violence.   
Summary:A time for hate  
Standard disclaimer: The Invisible Man and all the characters are not ours and are used without permission. We are not getting paid for this.  
  
  
"Hello? Are you alright? Can you open your eyes?"  
Quinn blinked and tried to move his neck. It was so sore and the heat that rushed through him ached.  
"What's your name?"   
The young woman kneeled down next to Quinn as he lay on his back, staring at the ceiling.  
"Q...Quinn..." he stammered out, mouth completely dry.  
"Quinn, my name is Sabrina. Do you know where you are?"  
He shook his head as he propped his elbows under himself, trying to raise his head up.  
"Not a good idea," she said, placing her hand behind his neck, trying to give him support.  
"Whoa," he muttered. "What happened?"  
"You passed out," she answered him.  
A man appeared above them with a glass of water, handing it down to Sabrina.  
"Drink this," she ordered, helping Quinn sit up all the way.  
He took the glass and sipped the icy drink.  
"Thank you," he said, putting the glass down on the floor. "Wow. Much better."  
"You think you can stand?" she asked.  
"Yeah, sure." He was sure he couldn't, but he was going to try.  
Sabrina put her arm behind his back as Quinn hoisted himself slowly up off the floor. His eyes locked on the wall across the hall, focusing on the pay phone he had stood at earlier.  
"There you go," Sabrina said smiling.  
"That was really weird." His head still spun a bit, but his legs were steady.  
"Where are you traveling from?"  
"America."  
"Well, that is a long flight. You're probably just very tired." She was trying to make him feel better.  
"Yeah, that must be....AAAHHH!" he screamed, doubling over with pain.  
"What?! What is it?!" she yelled, waving the man who had helped earlier back over to them.  
"God, I don't know," he breathed as pain raced through his abdomen.  
"Call an ambulance," Sabrina told the man as she helped Quinn over to a chair. "Relax, Quinn. Try to relax."  
He nodded his head and shut his eyes. The pain lessened a bit as he leaned forward, putting pressure on his lower abdomen.  
"You're running a fever," she told him, putting her hand on his forehead.   
"I'll be fine."  
"You'll be fine once you see a doctor."  
"I don't think I'm covered for that," he said trying to take his mind off the pain. "Insurance..."  
"They'll see you. Don't worry."  
He just shook his head.  
"Do you have a parent with you?" she asked concerned.  
Quinn shook his head again.  
"Well don't worry. I'll go with you. I can translate for you, get you the help you need."  
It was all too much. He wasn't hearing everything she was saying. All he could see, feel, and hear was the pain racing through him.  
  
****  
  
  
Eberts looked into the back seat as he stopped at the traffic light. Huiclos' suit jacket was still there. He sighed and turned into a parking lot and went back to Huiclos' home.  
Huiclos was starting to feel lightheaded as he continued to swallow the pain pills. He hoped he would pass out before he died. He was pretty sure he would the narcotic in the meds already taking effect.  
Eberts pulled into the driveway and grabbed the jacket. He walked up to the door and knocked. He frowned when no one answered so he tried the door. He didn't want to disturb Huiclos, but he had a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach.  
The door was unlocked so he went inside. "Huiclos? You left your jacket in my car," he called. He walked into the kitchen and saw Huiclos passed out on the floor.  
He checked Huiclos' vitals. He still had a pulse, but Eberts noticed the bottle on the floor. "Jesus!"  
He pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911. He gave the dispatcher the address and hung up. He tried to rouse Huiclos.   
The pain medication had codine and tylenol. The only problem with swallowing a huge quantity of tylenol is it will destroy the liver causing the person to die, but very slowly and painfully.  
Huiclos still hadn't come to when the ambulance arrived ten minutes later.   
"What happened here?" the paramedic asked.  
"He swallowed several of these," and Eberts gave the man the empty bottle.  
"OK," the man nodded as they strapped Huiclos to the gurney.  
Eberts followed them out and went to the hospital following the ambulance with his car. He shook his head and sighed. 'I know how he feels, but suicide is not an acceptable option. I hope he'll listen to me when he wakes up," he thought.  
  
****  
He was unconscious by the time the ambulance team arrived in the airport terminal.   
Sabrina walked next to the stretcher as the paramedics took Quinn from the airport and loaded him into the ambulance. She spoke briefly with the men as they prepared him for the ride to the hospital, explaining that she was going to interpret for him and that she wasn't family.  
At the hospital, a doctor met the team at the door and escorted Quinn into a room. The boy's eyes opened slightly as a light above him clicked on.  
"You are in the hospital, Quinn," the doctor told him with a thick accent. "Can you tell me what happened?"  
"Pain..." he said weakly.  
"Where?"  
Quinn placed a hand on his lower abdomen, wincing at the touch.  
"Alright." The doctor pushed down on the area Quinn had pointed to, frowning as no pained reflex showed on the boy. Releasing the push, the doctor nodded as Quinn screamed bloody murder.  
He spoke in a rushed tone to the nurses around him.   
People went running in every direction, making Quinn's head spin.  
"What..." Quinn asked, looking over at Sabrina who stood back from the disorder.  
"It's your appendix, Quinn," she said calmly. "You need to have it out."  
"No. I can't." All he could think about was the time. He didn't have any.  
"I'm afraid you can," the doctor said, leaning down to Quinn. "And I'm going to need to call a parent, Quinn. You're too young to give consent on yourself."  
"No parents," Quinn said, holding back a grimace as another shot of pain raced through him.  
"That's not what your passport information tells us."   
Holding up a slip of paper, the doctor read to Quinn his mother's name and information. Next came the information Quinn had no idea existed in his records.  
"Where is your father, Quinn? Arnaud?"  
The boy only stared at the ceiling, not answering.  
"We can find him for you."  
Still nothing.  
Again in his foreign tongue, the doctor ordered a nurse from the room with the paper.  
"We'll be right back," he told Quinn as he followed the nurse out the door.  
As he lay there waiting, Quinn wasn't sure what to feel. If they did find Arnaud, things would fall nicely into place. But if they didn't....  
  
****  
  
Catherine woke in the large bed. She sighed and thought about the last 2 weeks,  
Arnaud had taken her away from Huiclos, with Claire's child Alexander . He WAS Arnaud's son as well, but she frowned knowing what Clarie must be going through, And Huiclos, she was very worried about him. At least he had Quinn with him to prevent him from doing anything drastic.  
The next shock had been the news of the flight Arnaud had misled people to, had blown up. There had been a memorial service for all of the victims and their names had been listed. She had questioned Arnaud about this.  
"Why are WE listed among the casualties?"  
"My dear, I made reservations at 3 airlines at different airports. I paid to have us accounted for on that flight," he frowned noting the look on her face. "I did not plan for that to happen, but now we will be left alone," he ran his hand down her face and she pulled away.  
And after all of this time no one had come looking. She doubted anyone was even trying. The last thing that was strange was Arnaud. He kept to his promise of not hurting her. No drugs or threats or violence at all.  
He had insisted that she breast-feed his son along with her daughter. She agreed knowing it wasn't the baby's fault that he was here.  
She looked up as Kiersten's cries brought her out of her thoughts. "Good morning, little one," and she picked her up and nuzzled her. She changed her diaper and laid her back down for a moment to do the same for Alexander.  
'They are almost like twins,' she smiled. 'When one wakes up so does the other and they both need the same thing.'  
She sighed and unfastened her nightgown and let it slide off. She propped the pillows on the bed and picked up both babies. She pulled the sheet over her legs. She gotten good at nursing them at the same time.  
Arnaud woke when he heard the babies cry. His room was right next to Catherine's. It helped his delusion of her being his even more. He pulled a robe on and went into her room. "How are you all this morning?" he asked in a cheery tone.  
She looked up at him ready to say something when her brain stopped. Arnaud had never come into the room while she was doing this, and whenever she saw him he was always fully dressed.  
"Well, chere? Cat got your tongue?" he joked.  
She flushed as she took in the sight of him. He was very handsome. And for some reason his eyes just made her melt. 'Why am I thinking this way?' she smacked herself mentally. "We're fine," she finally answered.  
"Good," and he brushed the hair out of her eyes and kissed her forehead. He looked at her with such tenderness it caught her off guard. He patted Alexander's head and touched Kiersten's cheek and then left the room.  
Catherine just stared after him. 'What was that all about? And God, why did that kiss turn me on?'  
After the babies were fed and settled down to sleep she put her nightgown back on. She left her room taking the monitor with her. She heard a muffled sound coming from Arnaud's room. She opened the door quietly and crept in.  
Arnaud had a faded photograph in his hand and tears ran down his face.   
She wanted to get a better look at the picture, but didn't want to disturb him. She started to back away to leave him be when she slipped on the floor landing on her butt. "Ouch!"  
Arnaud looked up startled at the sound. He rushed over to her side. "Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine," she grumbled mostly at herself. "I'm sorry I'll just-" she stopped when Arnaud picked her up gently and set her in a chair next to the bed.   
Arnaud took the photo and showed it to her. It was a picture of Rachele, she couldn't have been more than 18 in it. "That's her senior class picture. I proposed to her right after graduation."  
Catherine saw the pain that was on his face. She put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry about what happened," she said with genuine sympathy.  
"Thank you," he sighed getting off the bed. He placed the picture in a drawer and held his hand out to her.  
Catherine was about to say something as the phone rang.   
"Hello?" Arnaud answered the phone. "He is? Of course you have my permission. I'll be there shortly. Thank you." and he hung up the phone.  
Catherine stared at Arnaud.  
"I'm sorry, chere, I need to go," and he pulled on a shirt.  
"Who was that?"  
"Hospital. Quinn is there and he needs surgery."  
Catherine's jaw dropped. "Quinn is here? Why? How?"  
"I don't know, but I have to go," and he ran his hand down her cheek.  
She nodded and left the room so he could get dressed. She frowned when she got back into her room. 'Why is Quinn here? Does Huiclos know that I'm alive?' she was very confused. One other thing bothered her. She hadn't pulled away or flinched when Arnaud touched her.   
  
****  
Huiclos blinked a few times. "Where am I?"   
Eberts looked up as he heard Huiclos. "You're in the hospital," he answered.  
"But...how..."  
"You left your jacket in my car and I found you collapsed on the floor. I found this bottle next to you," and he held up the bottle. "They were able to give you the antidote for tylenol poisoning."  
Huiclos turned away. "Why did you bother?" he grumbled.  
"Killing yourself will not solve anything."  
"What do you know about it?" he spat.  
"I know quite a bit, but that's not the point. What would happen to Quinn when he comes back, if you die?"  
Huiclos thought for a moment.   
"I understand how bad depression can get," he pulled out his wallet and showed Huiclos a picture of a young woman.   
"She's beautiful. Who is she?"  
"Saw WAS my fiancé. She was killed by a drunk driver six years ago. So yes, I know what you're going through," he scribbled down a number on a piece of paper. "This is my home number if you need to talk."  
"Thank you, but why are you doing this for me? You hardly know me," he asked.  
Eberts smiled. "It might be easier to talk to someone who is a friend. I am your friend."  
Huiclos nodded. "Thank you again."  
"The doctors will probably be in to see you now. I'll wait outside and I can give you a ride back to your place."  
"Ok."  
****  
  
He wasn't very aware of his surroundings as Arnaud strolled into the hospital room. Quinn had been put in a hospital gown, prepped for surgery. His eyes were hazy, but he saw his father walk up to the side of the bed.  
"Quinn." Arnaud leaned against the bed frame, looking down at his groggy son. He had no idea what the boy was doing in Rome, and he wasn't going to trust his intentions just yet.  
"Hey.." Quinn muttered, trying not to speak too much. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep his story straight on this many meds.  
"How are you feeling?"  
"Great." Quinn locked eyes with his father. They were hypnotizing.  
"Why are you here Quinn?" He was straight to the point, not a smile anywhere near his lips.  
"You." Quinns words weren't forming anymore.  
"Looking for me?"  
The boy nodded.  
"Well it looks like you went about it the hard way." Arnaud snickered as an orderly walked in and grabbed Quinn's chart.  
Trying to think straight, Quinn grabbed onto Arnaud's sleeve and tugged a bit. Arnaud leaned down to hear him.  
"You can't leave me too..." he barely whispered as a tear slid down his cheek.  
Arnaud looked into his son's eyes and realized how much pain he really was in. His mother was gone. He had traveled across the world looking for the man who was his father after that same man had taken off leaving him completely alone. Save for that sniveling whiner he called a brother.  
"Quinn. I'm not going anywhere." He took hold of his son's hand as the orderly began pushing the bed towards the door.  
Quinn let go and smiled to himself as he was wheeled through the doors to the operating corridor. He may have been on his way to unconsciousness, but his wits were still there. And they had worked wonders just now.  
****  
Catherine paced in her room. She had to find a way to get out of here. She thought for a moment and then smiled.  
She pulled on a pair of pants and a shirt. She opened her door quietly and crept into the hall. The door to Arnaud's room was shut. She grumbled when she tried it and found the door locked.  
She went back into her room and grabbed a hairpin and then went back the Arnaud's room. After several frustrating minutes she was able to get the door open.  
She went over to the phone. She picked it up and dialed. She groaned as an operator came on and stated the line was not able to make outside calls. It was setup to receive incoming calls only. 'Damnit!!'  
She went back in her room and tried to think of something else.  
  
****   
  
He was so calm sitting alone in the waiting room. A cup of coffee sat loosely in his hands as he watched the clock.  
Arnaud stood slowly as the doctor entered the room. "How is he?"  
"Mr. DeTheil, you're son is doing fine. But things didn't go as planned during the operation. His appendix had already burst by the time we got in."  
"What does that mean for him?" Arnaud asked a bit concerned, trying not to show it.  
"He'll be in recovery for 5 days instead of 1 I'm afraid. Just to monitor infections, fever, any possible difficulties."  
"I can take care of him at home." He didn't want to leave Quinn here. He was too easily traceable here.  
"I'm afraid that's not an option, sir," the doctor told him. "He's already admitted. It's required we keep him until I, as his physician, am satisfied with his recovery."  
"Fine. Then I'm bringing in my own nurses." Arnaud set his coffee down and grabbed his cell phone.  
"That won't be necessary. We have plenty..."  
"It's not up for discussion," he said laughing at the doctor. Arnaud muttered a few orders into his phone and hung it up as the doctor waited patiently by the door.  
"I'll show you to his room."   
"Yes. Do that."   
As Arnaud placed his phone back into his coat pocket, he noticed that his hands were trembling slightly. He shut his eyes and clenched his teeth. 'Stop it,' he told himself. He barely knew the boy. It was driving him crazy that he was caring so much. The last thing he wanted was to feel anything for Quinn before he knew the boy's intentions. But there was something inside of him that just wouldn't remain calm.  
  
Arnaud sighed heavily as he drove home. He did want to think that Quinn was here to stay with him, but he KNEW not to let his guard down just yet. He hadn't survived this long without having a level of paranoia.  
Catherine was very nervous. She had broken off a piece of the hairpin in the lock on Arnaud's door, and she'd been unable to relock it. 'Maybe he won't notice,' she thought.  
Arnaud went inside and to his room. He was very tired having spent several hours at the hospital. 'What the-' his mind reacted to the fact that his door was unlocked. When he moved the handle he heard something rattling inside.   
His eyes narrowed as he went into Catherine's room. He glared at her and grabbed her arm pulling her into his room and shutting the door.  
Catherine hardly had a chance to react since he had moved so quickly.  
"Well, I see you've had quite a busy day," he smirked at her.  
"I don't know..."  
"Please. Don't try to play innocent. I KNOW you were in my room," and he leaned against the door. "Did you REALLY think that I would let you have access to a telephone?"  
"I had to try," she replied with defiance.  
"Yes, I suppose you did," he sighed and gave a weak smile. 'She still has the same hatred that gives her strength. She's isn't afraid of me... I will enjoy making her accept that she is MINE. I think I should give her a lesson right now, in fact.'  
"How is Quinn?" she asked hoping to change the subject.  
"He'll be fine. They had to take out his appendix, but it had already burst, so he'll have to stay there for 5 days," he explained.  
"I'm glad he's alright. You should..."  
"Shhhhh," Arnaud interrupted her. He walked over to her and pulled her close. "We can talk later." He put his hand behind her head and held her firmly as he kissed her.  
Her eyes went wide with shock as he thrust his tongue past her lips and into her mouth.   
He let his other hand trail down her back causing her to shiver.  
Catherine wasn't sure which bothered her more, him kissing her or her body responding to his touch.  
Arnaud purred deep in his throat as she kissed him back pressing closer to him. He hadn't expected that.  
She finally regained her wits and pushed him back slapping his face. "How dare you?"  
He just smiled at her. "You can't tell me you didn't enjoy that," he laughed as he touched her cheek.  
"OH yes I can," she shouted back pushing his hand away.  
"Really?" he grabbed her wrist and kissed her again. He ran his fingers down her chest and rubbed her nipples gently.  
She moaned and kissed him back. 'Claire was right, he can be gentle and tender.' she tried to fight against her body and was failing.  
Arnaud broke away and looked right in her eyes. "Can you tell me you don't want me," he challenged.  
"I...I..." she stammered. 'Why can't I say it?' Her ears perked up a she heard a baby crying. She turned and fled from Arnaud's room his laughter following her out the door.  
The nanny that Arnaud hired was already in her room as she opened the door.   
Catherine almost yelped as Arnaud grabbed her wrist and dragged her back into his room.   
He shut the door again and stood in front of it. "Now, answer my question," he leaned back and folded his arms.  
Catherine just stared at him frozen in place.  
"You can't can you?" he added. He slowly advanced towards her his eyes catching her and holding her in place.  
She backed up quickly. She could handle Arnaud being evil and cruel, but this...this was not something she was prepared to deal with. She cried out as she lost her footing and landed on the floor with a thump.  
Arnaud moved swiftly scooping her up and carrying her over to the bed. He set her down and unbuttoned his shirt.   
"Please... don't..." she stammered finally finding her voice.  
Arnaud put a finger to her lips and sat down next to her. He brushed the hair out of her eyes. He smiled softly and took her face in his hands and leaned in to kiss her.  
Catherine pushed him away. "No..."  
"No? Really, chere, your body betrays how you truly feel," he ran his fingers down her chest again.  
She gasped from the sensation and then smacked his hand away. "No..." she restated.  
"Very well, but keep this in mind," he took her hand and placed it on his groin. "this is what you do to me. And I KNOW that you want the same thing I do," and he let go of her hand.  
She left Arnaud's room quickly and back into her room. 'What the HELL is wrong with me?' she thought as she curled up on her bed.  
  
****  
  
At the last moment, Arnaud decided against the limousine and took his own car to the hospital. He was going to check Quinn out at noon and bring him home.  
He pulled into the hospital port and put the car into park, taking off his sunglasses as he strolled into the lobby. Arnaud went straight for the elevators.  
  
****  
  
"I hope you have a good stay here, Quinn. It doesn't seem you've had a good start." Sabrina stood by Quinn's bed as the boy sat on the edge, buttoning his shirt.   
His hands weren't quite steady. He was having the slightest anxiety attack knowing his role was about to begin. "Oh, it'll be fine. I wont' be here long."  
"When will you go back?"  
"Maybe a week. Two. Depends."  
"My boyfriend went to the U.S." She hung her head as she spoke. "He's going to be gone a long time. Must be lovely there."  
"Lovely?" he asked with a chuckle. "Well, yeah I guess."  
"I wish I could go over there."  
"Why don't you?"  
She shook her head. "I have nobody over there."  
"What about your boyfriend."  
"No. He's just there for a short educational program."  
Quinn looked up at Sabrina. She seemed so lost to him.   
"What about here? Anyone?"  
She only shook her head no.  
"Can I have your phone number?" he asked, standing from his bed. "Maybe you and I can spend some time together while I'm here. I want to say thank you for helping me." He really wanted someone on his side while he was here. He needed another person.  
"I'd like that." She smiled as she grabbed a piece of paper from the table next to Quinn's bed and scribbled her number.  
"Great," he said, taking it from her.  
"Quinn." Arnaud's voice was loud from the doorway.  
"Whoa." Quinn jumped as he spun around. "Ar...Dad." He caught himself. HE had prodded that word into his head all morning long.  
"Ready?"   
"Yeah. Bye Sabrina."  
"See you later, Quinn." She gave him a small smile as the boy and his father walked out the door.  
The elevator ride down to the lobby was a silent one. Neither son nor father spoke a word. Arnaud held Quinn's bag and almost put his hand on the boys back for support as they climbed down the stairs in front of the hospital, but drew his hand back at the last moment.  
Arnaud held the door open for his son and watched as Quinn sat gingerly down in the passenger seat, wincing a bit.  
"You alright?" he asked a bit concerned.  
"Yeah. I'm fine." Quinn took a deep breath.  
Arnaud helped Quinn fasten his seatbelt and walked around the drivers side door. He got in and started the engine.  
Twenty minutes into the ride home, Arnaud finally broke the silence.   
"Why are you here, Quinn?"  
The boy stared straight ahead and didn't say a word.  
"Quinn..." he tried again.  
"Do you not want me here?" He was quick and to the point, not even glancing over at his father.  
"That's NOT what I said..."  
"Cause I can leave." Quinn now looked coldly over at the man in the drivers seat. This man was not his father and it was killing him to even be sitting next to him.  
"You're staying with me." Arnaud clenched his hands around the steering wheel, trying his hardest not to yell.  
"Fine." Quinn looked ahead at the road again.   
"I just find this hard to believe. We did NOT part on good terms." He was going to figure this out if it killed him.  
"No, we didn't."  
"And so you fly across the world to find me."  
"Like I said, I can leave."  
Growling deep in his throat, Arnaud dropped it.  
They didn't say another word until they drove up at home.  
  
****  
  
Huiclos picked up the phone and dialed the number that Eberts had written down. He hadn't been doing much better the last few days and he really needed someone to talk to.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi," Huiclos sighed.  
"Are you alright?" Eberts asked noting the tone in his voice. He'd seen Darien at work and he hadn't looked very good. Claire hadn't been in at all.  
"Not really..."  
"I can be over in fifteen minutes," he offered.  
"Can I come over to your place? Everywhere I look I can see her, it's driving me crazy!"  
"Sure. Let me give you directions," and he rattled off instructions. He said goodbye and hung up the phone.  
Chibi perked up and meowed at him. Several of the other cats came into the room as well.   
Eberts bent down and scratched the kitties and they all purred happily.   
Huiclos showed up and Eberts let him in. Huiclos smiled as he saw all of the cats. "So, you like cats?"  
"Yes, but its not what you think. I wasn't originally going to keep all of them. It just kinda ended up that way."  
Huiclos laughed softly.  
Eberts smiled seeing him a little happy.   
"It's just, I never had any pets. Arnaud is highly allergic to fur bearing animals in general, especially cats."  
Eberts grinned. "That's a good thing to know. So what would you like to talk about?"  
  
****  
  
Catherine had fallen asleep after Arnaud left to pick Quinn up. She hadn't been able to sleep very well the last several days. She was still very freaked out about these feelings she was having for Arnaud.  
She shouldn't be attracted to him. He'd kidnaped her, twice in fact. He 'used' her just to hurt his own brother. He was ruthless and evil, so where were these feelings coming from?  
  
####  
Catherine rose from her bed and her feet landed on the floor. She had on a sheer silk nightgown. She walked down the hall silently. She quietly opened the door to Arnaud's room. She crept to his bed and sighed.   
Arnaud was sleeping peacefully, and from what she could see he wasn't wearing anything underneath the sheets that covered him.  
She pulled the sheet back and confirmed her thought. She let the sheer nightgown slide off her shoulders leaving her naked as well. She leaded over and kissed him lightly on the lips.   
He moaned in his sleep, responding to her kiss.  
She let her tongue mingle with his, enjoying the warmth. She sprawled next to him continuing the kiss.  
Arnaud's eyes blinked open. At first he couldn't believe what was going on.   
Catherine released his lips and smiled noticing he was awake. She had an almost serene look on her face.   
"Hello, chere. To what do I owe this surprise?" Arnaud asked the lust apparent in his loins.  
She put her finger to his lips to quiet him.  
  
####  
  
Catherine shot up fully awake from this dream and screamed. 'I'm losing my MIND!!! I have to get out of here!!!' her brain yelled.  
Both babies started to cry startled by her scream.   
  
****  
Quinn was already out of the car by the time Arnaud could run to the passenger side. HE may have been sick, but he wasn't going to give his father the pleasure of helping him.  
Arnaud grabbed Quinn's bag from the trunk as the boy began walking towards the house.  
Quinn's eyes scanned the front courtyard. He searched for cameras, guards, anything that my prevent this from going as planned. He saw nothing...but didn't trust that.  
"Let me get the door." Arnaud walked quickly past Quinn and unlocked the front entrance. The guard standing just inside the foyer took a step back as the two entered.  
Quinn put on his best poker face. "Wow," he said smiling slightly. "This is..."  
"AAAHHH!!" Catherine's scream made all three jump.   
Their attentions flew down the hallway to where Catherine's room was.  
"Who was that?!" Quinn asked, knowing all too well it was Catherine.  
The sound of baby cries followed immediately after.   
Arnaud dropped the bag and fled down the hallway. "The babies..." he mumbled as he ran.  
Quinn didn't waste any time. He followed closely on Arnaud's heels, slightly jogging. His stitches ached as he ran, causing him to place his hand over his abdomen to still them. HE winced as he came to a stop in back of his father.  
Arnaud threw open the door to Catherine's room and ran in.   
Quinn stood in the doorway, eyes locked on Catherine.   
She sat straight up in bed, grasping her throat.   
Arnaud didn't even look over at her. He ran right to the bassinets across the room and hovered over the yelling children.  
"Quinn!" Catherine yelled as her gaze found him. Her hands shook and tears immediately poured down her face.  
He lifted a hand slightly to greet her. He glared over at his father's back, eyes dark, then back at her. He cocked his head once in Arnaud's direction and gave Catherine a serious shake of the head. "No," he mouthed. "You're coming home."  
She began sobbing. Arnaud turned to face her.  
"What is it?" he asked perturbed. "You woke them both!"  
She could only bury her face in her hands as she cried. But the tears weren't coming in sadness. She hid the smile in the palm of her hands as Arnaud stood by her bed and looked down at her.  
"Dad...come on...she wants to be alone."  
Arnaud didn't budge, even though hearing Quinn call him "Dad" tugged at him.  
"And I really need to lay down." Quinn winced loud enough for Arnaud to hear.  
The man turned and looked at his son nodding. He didn't say a word to Catherine as he walked from the room.  
"Come on, I'll show you your room." He passed Quinn as the boy took the doorknob in his hands.  
Quinn turned quickly before he shut the door.   
Catherine and he locked eyes for a moment.   
Quinn flashed her the slightest smile as he saw she was now slightly giggling. He shut the door and followed his father down the hallway, glaring a hole through his back with his  
piercing eyes.  
****  
  
Daniel paced up and down the hallway. He had deleted the message Quinn had left on the answering machine, but he was growing more concerned since he hadn't heard back from him since. He looked up as he heard his uncle come home.   
Hobbes sighed heavily. He wasn't sure what he could do to make Darien and Claire feel better. Darien had been so withdrawn at work and Lori hadn't heard from Claire. He knew the grieving process takes time, but it was driving him nuts to see Darien like this.  
Daniel walked up to his uncle. He knew he HAD to say something. Quinn had been away too many days. "Uncle Bob," he started.  
Hobbes looked at his nephew. He saw the nervous look in his eyes. "What's wrong?"  
"I... *sigh* I have heard from Quinn..." he continued.  
"And you waited until NOW to tell me!!!"  
"He called 6 days ago and I haven't heard from him since then. I'm concerned that something happened."  
"Did he say where he was?" Hobbes asked hoping this was leading somewhere.  
"No, I didn't talk to him. He just left a message on the machine," Daniel looked down on the floor.  
Hobbes closed his eyes for a moment. He opened them and looked at Daniel. "When did he call? Do you remember exactly when?"  
"Yes." he gave Hobbes the day and time that had been recorded on the machine.  
"Good. Then we have a lead. I have a tap on my phone line. I can find out where the call originated from," Hobbes smiled and got to work tracking down the number.  
  
to be continued....  
  
.... Any feedback is welcome  



	3. Chapter 3: A TIme for Betrayal

Seasons  
Fanfic by: NekoSama (aka Chris) and Doretta (aka Desiree)  
Email: nekosama@ix.netcom.com and dstreeter78@yahoo.com  
Status:Part 3  
Catagory:Angst  
Spoilers: none  
Season: after Beholder  
Rating: PG for violence.   
Summary:A time for betrayal  
Standard disclaimer: The Invisible Man and all the characters are not ours and are used without permission. We are not getting paid for this.  
  
"The bathroom is through there," Arnaud pointed across the bedroom as he threw open the doors. "You'll have all the annemities you'll need while you're here."  
Quinn stood watching as Arnaud paced the room, checking the locks on the windows and closing the blinds.  
"You can sleep as much as you'd like." He took a breath as he turned to face his son. "What?" Arnaud noticed the solemn look on the boy's face.  
"While I'm here?" he asked softly.  
He wasn't sure what to say. Arnaud shoved his hands into his pockets and watched as Quinn walked over to the bed and took his coat off. He winced for effect.  
"Are you in any pain?" Arnaud asked.  
"A little."  
"You have a nurse that you can call on if you need anything." He picked up the phone by the bed. "Just pick up the receiver. The line automatically connects to her."  
Quinn noticed that there were no buttons on the phone. It was a paging phone only. He narrowed his eyes as he looked back up at his father. "What is this?"  
"What is what?" Arnaud asked smiling.  
Quinn took a step back, holding onto his stitches. They were killing him now.  
"You can't be serious." He tried to look hurt.  
"Quite." The word was very audible as Arnaud crossed the room and stood in front of Quinn. "I don't trust you, Quinn."  
The boy looked away quickly, turning his back and crossing to the door. He walked through the doorway and down the hall.  
"Then I'll leave right now." He was trying not to panic.  
"No, actually....you won't." Arnaud motioned with his hand to a guard by the door. The large man moved and stood in front of Quinn.  
"I'm just getting my bag," the boy growled, reaching down to the floor and snatching it up. He turned back and pushed past Arnaud. He bumped the man's shoulder as he walked by.  
"You should be comfortable...." Arnaud started.  
"Uh huh," Quinn said angrily as he stormed back into his room.  
"You just can't leave."  
"Yeah...I got that." He threw his bag on the bed and turned to glare at his father. "I'm tired."  
"Then sleep." He turned to leave but stopped in the doorway. "Oh, and by the way." He put a finger to his lip as he looked back at Quinn smiling. "The door will remain locked until the nurse arrives. You'll not leave this room unless I'm advised, is that understood?"  
Quinn took a few steps towards Arnaud.   
"You're insane."  
"Yes. And you're my son. Isn't it lovely?"  
The two stood and stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Their eyes mirrored the madness they both felt. Quinn was in a silent rage.   
Arnaud was beside himself with victory.  
Quinn could think of nothing to say as Arnaud turned his back and left the room. He flinched when he heard the lock slide into place from the other side of the door.  
  
****  
Arnaud went back down the hall and went to Catherine's room. Both of the babies were sleeping, the nanny sitting between the two bassinets. Catherine wasn't in the room.  
He growled slightly after he left the room.   
Catherine was sitting in the living room, curled on a chair, drinking from a mug.  
"What was that all about?" he hissed.  
She jumped a little hearing his voice. That dream was still too vivid in her mind. "What was what?" she snipped back.  
"That screaming! What were you screaming like that for?"  
She sat quietly not wanting to answer him.  
"Well?"  
"I had a nightmare, if you must know," she grumbled taking another sip from the mug.  
"Really? Hmmm... Uh, what are you drinking anyway?"  
"Warm milk. Why?"   
Arnaud smiled a little. "Really chere, I do care about your health as much as I do for the children."  
The smile made her skin crawl just a little bit. She hoped he was satisfied and would leave her be now.  
Arnaud traced his fingers over her shoulders and began to massage them.   
She jumped up out of the chair dropping the mug on the floor as she did. "What are you doing?"  
"Just trying to relax you. You are very tense, you know," he added and faced her.  
"Yeah, well, YOU touching me is not going to relax me at all," she spat and stormed back to her room.   
Arnaud grinned. He had felt her shoulders melt under his touch. He knew that it wouldn't take much more to get her to understand that she was his.  
  
****  
  
She glanced over her shoulder as she rounded the hallway. Making sure Arnaud was walking out the front door, Catherine moved to her doorway and opened it, letting it squeak so he could hear it.  
She cocked her head and listened for the front door to shut before moving back away from her room. Shuffling her feet as she ran, Catherine bolted down the hallway to Quinn's room.  
"Quinn," she whispered, putting her ear up against the large door. "Quinn are you there?" She tapped lightly at the wood with her fingers.  
"Catherine." Quinn shot up from the bed and ran to the door. "Catherine, my god, are you alright?" he asked loudly.  
"Shh, Quinn. Don't. There are guards everywhere. I shouldn't be here."  
"No. You shouldn't." He grimaced as his stitches tugged.  
"Quinn. How do you feel?"  
"Fine," he said, trying to spare her the truth.   
"We have to get you out of there."  
"Don't worry about me, Catherine. I came here for you. I'll get you out."  
"Quinn, he's not going to let either one of us near each other."  
"Nonsense." Arnaud smiled as Catherine screamed. Whipping around, she threw her back up against Quinn's door.  
"Catherine?" Quinn asked concerned.  
"I'm fine, Quinn."  
"You can see each other, chere," he told her, stepping closer to her. "But only as I deem it. Is that clear?"  
His eyes were intense as he moved within an inch of her body. She tried to melt into the door, tried to keep her composure.  
Arnaud raised his hand and let it slide down her arm as his intense eyes bore into her own.  
"Quinn. Go lay back down." He smiled at Catherine. "You should be in your room as well. Or would you prefer mine?"   
He leaned down and stopped dangerously close to her lips. His hot breath mingled with hers as she parted her lips. Feeling her succumbing, Arnaud brushed his lips against her, pulling away as she moved closer to him to deepen the kiss.  
"Later, chere," he told her sweetly.   
Catherine opened her eyes as Arnaud moved away. A cold draft filled the place in front of her where he had stood as he walked down the hallway, hands in pockets.  
She took a deep breath and turned back to Quinn's door. "Go rest, Quinn."  
"Catherine. If he even touches you.." He growled at the thought.  
"No, Quinn. He won't. I have to go." She shut her eyes and turned back down the hall.  
Quinn moved away from his door and went back to the bed as he heard Catherine move away.  
She shut her door behind her after watching Arnaud move into his own bedroom. Her hands were shaking but her head was clear. She locked her door....mainly against herself.  
  
****  
  
Hobbes had spent most of the morning on the phone. He was glad today was Saturday so he wouldn't have to let the fat man in on this just yet.  
Finding out where Quinn was did NOT necessarily mean that Catherine and the babies were alive, but it could. He just didn't want to get everyone's hopes up AGAIN. That would be too painful.  
Especially after he'd found out about what Huiclos had done. He'd been surprised that Eberts had been the one to help him. Maybe he'd misjudged Eberts.   
He shook his head and got back to his task of tracking down where the call had originated from.  
  
****  
  
Catherine knew this was a dangerous game that she played, but she knew Quinn wanted to be here even less than she did.  
She listened to make sure that Arnaud was still up. She opened her door and went into the kitchen. She made herself a mug of warm milk her hands trembling a bit as she did.  
'Stop it!' she told herself. 'You have to get a grip or this isn't going to work!'  
She went into the living room and sat on the couch waiting for the game to start.  
Arnaud came into the room about ten minutes later. "Trouble sleeping?" he asked noting what she was drinking.  
"A little," she replied.  
He took a seat next on the couch across from her, watching her as she sipped at the mug.  
Her eyes watched him closely over the rim.  
"What is it?" he asked softly.  
Catherine shook her head and pulled the mug away from her lips.  
"I'm just thinking."  
"About?"  
"About this afternoon." She let it hang there as she brought the cup back up to her mouth and looked away, across the room.  
Arnaud sat back into the couch and put his arms across the cushions, relaxing. He gave his jaw a quick scratch as he looked over her shoulder at the wall.  
"It was lovely, Arnaud," she whispered.  
He turned his gaze back onto her, noting her eyes were locked onto his. He didn't speak a word.  
Catherine rose slowly from the couch and placed her mug on the coffee table between them. Not bothering to check the belt on her robe, she walked around the obstacle and stopped as her knees brushed up against his. She stood hovering over him, letting her hair fall over her shoulders as she looked down into his eyes. Her silk robe hung loosely, not obscuring  
Arnaud's view of her smooth leg.  
"I think we both know what we want, Arnaud." She knelt down onto the couch, placing her knee next to him and leaned down to look him straight in the eye.  
Gently, she brought her hand up and caressed his cheek, letting it hang at his jawline. His eyes had grown so dark. His lips had parted just slightly.   
Catherine knew his breath was coming fast. "It's just a matter of when." She smiled and moved in closer, letting him feel the warmth of her breath on his temple as she placed her lips there.   
Slowly, Catherine left a trail of soft kisses from his temple to the corner of his mouth and stopped there.   
She pulled her head back, letting the hand she had pursed on his jaw slide down his chest as she rose from the couch.  
Smiling, Catherine turned her back to him and walked slowly away. She knew he was watching her.  
She reached down to her robe belt and undid the knot. She let the two ends hang loosely at her sides as she reached to her shoulders and tugged at the fabric.   
Holding onto the robe so as not to let it slide completely off, Catherine felt the silk slide down her back. It stopped right at the base of her spine, her hands still holding onto the front of the robe, covering herself.  
She didn't even look behind her. She knew he was coming.  
Rounding the corner to her room, Catherine shook. She was in control and she knew it. She let herself into her bedroom and left the door open.   
Catherine crossed to her window and stood staring out, watching as the sun went down over the Italian landscape.  
  
****  
  
Quinn wrestled with the lock on his door. He had to get out of here now, before Arnaud tried anything else with Catherine.   
He would kill Arnaud if he touched her again. She reminded him a little of his own mother, AND she was Huiclos' wife. He'd come to like his uncle quite a bit, almost thinking of HIM as his father rather than Arnaud.  
  
****  
  
"Bobby, what are you doing?" Lori walked out of the bedroom rubbing her eyes. It was late and Hobbes was still clicking away at the computer.  
"Nothing, Lori. Go back to bed."  
She stopped next to him and peered over his shoulder.  
"Lori..." he snipped, slamming the screen down on the laptop.  
"What's the matter with you, Bobby?" she asked angrily. Turning on her heel, she headed for the kitchen.  
He sighed and got up out of the chair.  
"I'm sorry," he said with honesty in his voice. He ran to catch her and wrapped his arms around her from behind, holding onto her.   
She tried to push his hands away. "You've been in such the mood these last few days,  
Bobby." She managed to wrestle out of his grip. "It's really starting to take a toll on my patience."  
"I know. And I am sorry. I've just been working on this case...it's driving me nuts."  
"I really think you need to take some time off, Bobby. This is a hard time for everyone. Maybe you should go see Darien and Claire. They could really use someone right now I'm sure." She reached into the fridge and brought out the milk.  
"I should." Hobbes stood watching her as she poured a glass and took a sip. He rubbed his empty stomach, realizing he hadn't eaten all day.  
"What is it, Bobby?" She noticed him watching her.  
"Hm?" He looked surprised.  
"What's the matter?"  
"Nuthin. I just haven't...." he trailed off, not wanting to bother her. "It's nothing."   
"Tell me." She set the glass down and rounded the counter, walking up next to him and placing her hands on his arms. She looked him in the eye.  
"I can't tell you."  
"Yes you can."  
"No," he said slightly giggling. "I can't. Not now anyway."  
"Alright."   
Hobbes was shocked. She wasn't fighting him.  
"Alright?"  
"Yeah." She smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek. "On one condition."  
"What's that?"  
"That you come to be with me for two hours."   
Lori let her hands trail over his chest and wrapped them around his waist. "You need to sleep," she continued.  
"Yeah," he answered. "You're right. As always," he added.  
"Good." She turned him around and began pushing him down the hallway. "Two hours. That's all I ask."  
"You got it."  
They made their way to the bedroom and shut off all the lights.  
  
****  
  
Arnaud came up behind Catherine and wrapped his arms around her waist.   
She turned to face him. She let her fingers trail down his cheek slowly, moving to his neck and then to his chest. She undid the top buttons on his shirt, feeling him take in a deep breath.   
He leaned forward and kissed her passionately letting her tongue twirl around his. He explored the contours of her mouth savoring the taste.   
"Shall we take this to your room?" she purred when they broke for air.  
"As you wish, chere," he smiled leading her into the hall. He pushed her up against the wall and kissed her again.  
She moaned softly as he moved to her neck kissing her there and then nipping at the skin gently. Her whole body was alive with sensations and she was drowning in them. She gained enough composure to push him away and look into his eyes.  
He stared back the passion burning in his gaze. He nodded as her eyes motioned to the door to his room. He led her inside and pulled her close standing behind her.   
She gasped feeling his arousal pressed against her. "Oh...." she groaned as he placed kisses down her neck and continued to slide her robe off leaving her in a sheer nightgown.  
"Yes, my dear. I know you want this too," his hot breath melting her resistance.   
Catherine closed her eyes as his hands caressed her body gently.  
  
****  
  
Lori heard the beeping first. She brought her head up from the pillow gingerly, trying not to disturb Hobbes who snored softly beside her.  
She pushed her covers off and crept out to the living room. Pausing at the entrance to the room, she blinked, allowing her eyes to adjust to the dark.   
The only light in the room came from Hobbes' laptop. The screen was down, but a small amount flickered from inside.  
Lori made her way over and flipped the screen back up. Two words blinked wildly over and over in front of her.  
"Rome, Italy. Rome, Italy. Rome, Italy."  
"Rome?" she whispered to herself. Without touching a thing, Lori padded back to the bedroom and climbed onto the bed.  
"Bobby. Bobby, hun wake up." She shook him gently.  
"Wha..." he started.  
"Bobby, you're computer is going mad. Come on, get up."  
Hobbes sat up and looked around the room.  
"My computer?" Then it struck him. "What does it say?!" he asked wildly as he threw the covers back and ran down the hall.  
He skidded to a halt in front of his desk and rubbed his face as a smile spread across it.  
"That's it!" he yelled. "Lori, this is it!"  
"What is what?!" she asked smiling now too.   
"We found him. We found Quinn!"  
Lori gasped and covered her mouth in shock. Her hands shook.  
"Oh thank god!" she choked out as Hobbes swept her up and they hugged.  
"I have to call Huiclos. And Darien. We have to go." He ran to the phone.  
"I'll pack."   
Lori ran down the hall, flicked on the light in the bedroom and snatched the suitcase from out under the bed. Smiling, she rummaged through the closet and pulled out everything she thought Bobby may need for the trip. Then she started on her own bag.  
  
****  
  
The door was easy enough to break through. The lock had been a temporary one. Quinn knew Arnaud must have installed it just before he brought him home.  
That meant to him that for a moment there had been a small amount of trust. He was still going to prey on that to whatever extent he could.  
Quinn pulled at the door handle, praying the hinges would not creak. And they didn't. He peered into the hall, trying to make out anything in the dark.  
Sliding out into the emptiness, Quinn walked to the wall and began sliding his way down the hall.   
He watched the ceilings for cameras and spotted one at the other end. But he wasn't going that far.  
He stopped outside of Catherine's bedroom and put his ear to the door. He could hear a woman's voice, cooing softly as a chair creaked.   
"The nanny," he spoke softly to himself. Grimacing, he turned and looked across the hall at his father's room. "Dammit."  
He paused, checking that the camera wasn't angled anywhere near him and skipped across the hall. He took the few steps to Arnaud's room cautiously, trying not to make a sound.  
Quinn watched the door for any sign of light. There was some, but it was weak and it flickered.  
"Candles," he thought.   
He placed his hand on the knob and twisted it slowly, biting his lip. He closed his eyes as the knob clicked and the door swung loosely in his hands.   
  
With a small shove, Quinn cracked the door open and moved his head closer to see in.  
"Arnaud." Catherine moaned his name from the depth of her throat.   
"Catherine," Quinn said loudly, barging into the room. "Cath..." He stood frozen in the doorway.  
Catherine's eyes shot open, her hand clenched as it left Arnaud's face. Arnaud took a step back from her and smiled, his kiss still tingling on her lips.   
She turned and faced Quinn, who's eyes were now the color of coal.   
"You son of a bitch!" Quinn screamed as he lunged forward at Arnaud, fist ready. His swing contacted Arnaud directly on the jawline, sending the man sprawling onto the floor. Quinn joined him there, holding him down as he socked him in the stomach.  
"Quinn, no!" Catherine yelled, trying to pull Quinn off of him. Arnaud was silent, almost smiling as his son pummeled him.  
"I can't believe people like you exist you sorry piece of worthless scum!" Quinn landed another blow across Arnaud's nose.  
He couldn't sit still any longer. With a shove, Arnaud had Quinn flying backwards and onto the floor.   
Quinn's head smashed onto the wood, sending his eyes into spots. "Jesus," he choked out as the air left him.  
"You'll stop now," Arnaud ordered, raising up from the floor, holding a bloody lip.  
"Like hell I will," Quinn growled, pushing himself off the floor with his arm. He immediately took a step towards Arnaud.  
He was too fast. Arnaud's fist smashed into Quinn's abdomen before the boy could move. He was sent sprawling back to the floor.  
"No! Oh my god!" Catherine threw herself next to Quinn, grabbing at his shirt. "You son of a bitch!" she yelled at Arnaud, glaring at him.  
"Both of you, out," he demanded. "Out!!"  
"Come on, Quinn," Catherine said to the wounded boy.  
She put an arm under his head, helping him up. Quinn winced as he stood and glared at his father.  
"Go to hell," Quinn spat as they left the room.   
Arnaud had nothing left to say.  
  
****  
  
Catherine helped Quinn down the hall to his room. She pushed open his door with her free arm and walked with him inside.  
Quinn pushed himself away from her, taking his arm from around her shoulder, and limped over to his bed.   
He threw himself onto the matress.  
Catherine moved to plump a pillow to put behind his head.  
"Don't touch me," he snarled as she got close.  
"I'm trying to help."  
"Just leave." He glared up at her.  
"Not gonna happen," she said matter-of-factly. Catherine grabbed a pillow and put it under his head.   
She moved her hand down and tugged at his shirt.  
"I said don't touch me." His voice was calm as he snatched her hand. She had hold of his shirt.  
"You're bleeding, Quinn." She cocked her head and stared down at him. She didn't want to come across as worried, but she did.  
"I'm sure I am. It'll be fine."  
"No. Actually, it won't. You've popped all your stitches."  
Before he could respond, she grabbed the phone off the nightstand and called the nurse.   
"We need medical attention in here immediately," she ordered into the phone before hanging up.  
"Leave." He was so serious, his eyes were burning a hole through her.   
"No." She stood her ground, pulling his shirt up to see the wound more clearly. "Quinn, this is bad. We're going to get you out of here."  
Catherine looked back up at him, ready to reassure him. His head was laid back on the pillow, his eyes shut.   
"Quinn? Quinn?" She shook him, suddenly worried. "Jesus!" She shot up off the bed and ran to the door.  
"Get in here!" she screamed. The nurse turned the corner running just as Catherine opened the door.  
"What's going on?" the nurse asked hurriedly as she ran to the bed.  
"He passed out. His stitches are gone."  
"I see that." She placed her hand on Quinn's forehead. "He's burning up. We have to get him to a hospital. Immediately."  
"Fine. Fine. What do we do? Call a guard?"  
"Orders are to call Mr. DeThiel."  
"No. Screw him. He could care less. He did this!" Catherine screamed at the woman and crossed the room to stand next to her. "Listen to me. We're both being held here against our will. And I'm sure you are to in some shape or form."   
"No, actually, I'm not," the woman answered.  
"Please," Catherine pleaded. "Help us." She swallowed the lump in her throat. She wanted to scream, to beat this woman into submission. Quinn needed her help and she was going to give it.  
"Of course I will," the nurse answered. "I brought this boy into this world, I'm not going to see him out."  
She pushed Catherine back and headed to the door.   
"Wait..." Catherine was at a loss for words.   
"There's no time to wait. Listen to me. I'm here for Quinn. And no body else." She pursed her lips and pushed a button under the dresser edge. "We'll have a car here in a moment. Get dressed."  
Quinn moaned on the bed as the nurse moved into the doorway to leave. She heard him and flew back.  
"Quinny. Quinny can you hear me?" She placed her hand gently on his cheek, willing him to open his eyes.   
"Yes..." he mumbled, eyes still shut.  
"Open your eyes, deary. Come on."  
He cracked his lids slightly open, suddenly very dizzy.  
"Renata?"  
The nurse nodded and smiled. "Yes, Quinny. It's me. I'm going to get you out of here."  
Quinn could only shut his eyes. Sleep overtook him as Renata moved away.  
"I promised Mr. DeThiel I wouldn't leave Quinn. I thought he was going to be staying here. I had no idea this would happen." She moved towards Catherine. "But rest assured. Mr. DeThiel has crossed the line. This boy is like a son to me." She turned to face  
Quinn. "You'll both be safe within the hour."   
With that, Renata left the room.   
Catherine stood next to Quinn, jaw open, eyes teary. She was suddenly very assured that they were going to be alright.  
  
Catherine looked over at Quinn. She understood why he was angry with her. She'd have to explain it to him later. She left his room and went down to hers.  
She let out a sigh of relief noticing the door to Arnaud's room was closed. She went into her room and dressed quicker than she ever had in her life. She didn't hear as Arnaud crept into her room.  
"Going somewhere, chere," he growled.  
She let out a startled yelp and back towards the bed.  
Renata looked up as she was helping Quinn down the hall with the aid of a guard that she had bribed.  
"Oh, no... Catherine..." Quinn moaned.  
"Get away from me, you monster!" she spat.   
"You think I'm a monster?" he smiled. He hadn't wanted to take her by force, but now he wanted to teach her a lesson. No one makes a fool of him. NO ONE.  
Catherine caught that look in his eyes. In one quick movement she grabbed the lamp off the nightstand and swung it at him.   
The lamp connected with his head and Arnaud crumpled onto the floor.   
Quinn urged Renata to move faster when they heard the crash. They got to the room and saw Catherine standing over Arnaud still holding the remnants of the lamp. Her whole body was shaking.  
Quinn walked with the aid of Renata over to Arnaud's unconscious form. He stood looking down at him.   
"Are you alright?" he asked Catherine, not taking his eyes off his father.  
"Yeah," she stuttered.  
"Then let's go." He turned his head and motioned to leave.  
"Wait...Quinn...we can't just..."  
"Oh but we can." He turned to face Catherine. "Get your stuff, we're leaving."  
Quinn frowned down at his father and left with Renata.   
Catherine grabbed her bag and watched as the nanny came into the room to get the babies.  
"He's fine," she told her, noting the woman's panicked expression. "Let's go."  
She was struck by Quinn's expression. He knew and she was certain she would too, that Arnaud was not worth the effort.  
They stepped around his body as they left the room, children in hand.  
  
****  
  
Catherine held onto Kiersten tight as they entered the hospital. The ride there had been a quiet one.  
Renata was able to get Quinn seen very quickly and they readied a room for him. She also brought a bassinet in for Catherine to lay the babies in.  
Catherine laid Kiersten down and the nanny laid Alexander next to her. She looked at Renata wearily. "How is he?"  
"They're stitching him up as we speak. I need to ask you something," she said.  
"What?"  
"You told me that Mr. DeThiel was holding both you and Quinn captive. I can't understand why he would do that to his own son, but I would also like to know who YOU are? How do you know Quinn?"  
"I'm his aunt," she started.  
"His aunt?" she thought for a moment. "You married Huiclos?"  
"Yes. It's a very long story. How much do you know about Arnaud?"  
"Not too much. I was with Rachelle when she had Quinn. I know that she searched for Mr. DeThiel for a long time and when I found out Quinn was going to be living here, I requested to be the one to take care of him," she answered.  
Catherine sighed and gave her the short version of what had happened. She picked Kiersten up when she woke up and started to fuss  
Quinn was wheeled in as Catherine stood with the baby.  
"Quinn, how are you?" she asked, putting a hand on his knee as he moved past her.  
"Oh...ya know....good." He stared at the ceiling.  
"Quinn, I'm going to go talk to your doctor." Renata moved from the room.  
"Quinn..."  
"I'm sorry, Catherine," he told her before she had a chance to speak. "I was really out of line earlier."  
"You were sick, Quinn. I totally understand."  
He smiled weakly up at her. His eyes lit up when he saw her holding Kiersten.  
"Is that...?" he asked pointing.  
"Yeah," Catherine answered smiling and bending down. "Her name is Kierstin."  
Quinn held his hand out and pulled the blanket away from the baby's face a bit. His smile diminished slightly when he remembered.  
"I have a brother..." he said.  
"Yes..you do." She moved away from the bed and laid Kiersten down into her bassinet. Catherine moved and picked up Alexander.  
She brought him slowly over to Quinn. The nurse that wheeled him in, helped him prop his head up a bit.  
Without asking, Catherine lowered Alexander down into Quinn's arms.   
Quinn's smile was radiant as he reached down and let his little brother grab hold of his finger.  
"Hey, Alexander," he cooed at the baby. "I'm your big brother Quinn."  
"He looks a lot like you," Catherine noted as she stood watching.  
"Is that bad?" Quinn asked laughing.  
"No. Definitely not." She couldn't help but smile. He had no idea how handsome he was. It was lost on Quinn. His gaze was so intense on the newborn as he watched his every movement.  
"We're going to take you home," he said aloud as Alexander stared up at him. Quinn brought his brother's head up to his lips and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. "You're mommy misses you very much."  
Catherine couldn't help it. She placed a hand on Quinn's head and smoothed back his hair, letting her palm rest there. She knew his heart still ached for his own mother. And his father had all but killed him.  
"I'm going to keep you safe, little guy," he said quietly. "I promise."  
  
...To be continued  
  
Any feedback is welcome... 


	4. Chapter 4: A time for reunions

Seasons  
Fanfic by: NekoSama (aka Chris) and Doretta (aka Desiree)  
Email: nekosama@ix.netcom.com and dstreeter78@yahoo.com  
Status:Part 4  
Catagory:Angst  
Spoilers: none  
Season: after Beholder  
Rating: PG for violence.   
Summary:A time for reunions  
Standard disclaimer: The Invisible Man and all the characters are not ours and are used without permission. We are not getting paid for this.  
  
  
Arnaud shook his head as he woke up. 'That was a bad idea,' he groaned to himself as he reeled from the headache. He touched his forehead gingerly and felt the lump that was there, along with a small cut.   
He got up off the floor slowly and went into his room. He took the cell phone out of his jacket pocket and dialed a number.  
"Yes," he said into the phone. "I want to report a kidnaping..."  
  
****  
  
Catherine had fallen asleep in the chair in Quinn's room. She was annoyed that Renata didn't want her to call anyone yet. She'd told Catherine that if they alerted people before Quinn was able to leave the hospital, then Arnaud would be able to track them easier.  
She moaned in her sleep. She was dreaming about Arnaud again, but this time the dream was very unpleasant.   
He had tackled her before she'd hit him over the head. He pinned her to the floor and started undressing her.  
She woke as Quinn shook her shoulder.   
"Are you alright?" he asked.   
"Fine," she answered finally blinking back to reality. She had only barely been able to keep from screaming. But her mind had registered the it was Quinn who had woken her and NOT Arnaud.  
Quinn sat back down on the bed wincing slightly.  
"Are YOU alright?" she asked him.  
"Yeah... just a little sore.." he let out a strained breath.  
"Do you want me to get a nurse?"  
Quinn was about to protest when he felt the pain worsen. He nodded and sat back against the pillows.  
  
****  
  
Hobbes had fallen asleep in the seat next to Lori. She had insisted on going with them. Especially if Darien might need a shot.   
Huiclos had also come along. Quinn was his only family now and he wanted to take him home.  
Hobbes had silently hoped that this meant that Catherine and the children were still alive. Of course, that would also mean that Arnaud was still alive. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to keep Darien from killing him, or if he'd even want to stop him.  
  
****  
The police instantly found Quinn's name in hospital records and alerted Arnaud immediately.  
He was in his car, icepack held securely to his head, driving to the hospital in less than two minutes.   
Arnaud was beside himself with rage. He would not allow his plans to come to a halt this quickly...and certainly not this easily.  
He tore into the ambulance bay and threw his car into park. Attendants rushed him with a wheelchair when they saw the small amount of blood that clung to his forehead and the icepack he held.  
"Sir, let us help you," one man said as he tried to grab Arnaud's arm.  
"Get off of me you imbecile!" Arnaud snapped, jumping away from the men.  
"Sir, your head..."  
"Is fine! I'm here for my son!"  
"Please sir, just have a seat." A large man from inside walked slowly out the door and toward Arnaud.   
He smiled as Arnaud took a step away.  
"You may want to do what the gentleman asks," he told Arnaud, closing in on him. "Looks like a pretty bad head wound."  
"Looks like he's unstable, Gary," one of the attendants whispered to the larger man.  
He nodded and moved toward Arnaud, grabbing his arm.  
"No, no..." Arnaud stuttered. "That won't be necessary."  
With a roll of his eyes, Arnaud planted himself in the wheelchair and snickered.   
"This will do just fine," he told the men as he was wheeled into the hospital and admitted.  
  
****  
  
Hobbes, Darien, Lori and Huiclos got off the plane. Hobbes had woken up about an hour before they landed.   
Eberts had written a program for Hobbes to tap into the hospital and police databases to see if Quinn was at either. Quinn's name had come up at the hospital that was closest to the airport.  
"I've found him," Hobbes said triumphantly.   
"Thank God," Huiclos sighed. "Where is he?"  
"Hospital... but I couldn't get any information on his condition," Hobbes answered.  
Huiclos paled slightly.   
"Come on," Darien broke the silence. "Let's get a cab and get there already."  
Huiclos nodded and they retrieved their bags and hailed a cab.  
  
****  
  
Catherine paced back and forth in Quinn's room. He'd fallen asleep after the nurse had given him pain medication.  
Kiersten woke up and demanded attention.   
Catherine picked her up and cradled her. Alexander woke as well. Catherine just sighed and picked him up after she changed Kiersten's diaper.  
She sat down and fed both of the babies. 'I won't be feeding him for much longer,' Catherine thought. She'd gotten used to feeding two babies, but she knew that Claire would probably want to feed him herself.  
  
****  
  
"Where is Quinn DeTheil?" Huiclos demanded.  
"Sir, who are you?" the nurse asked immediately.  
"His uncle."  
"Right this way." The nurse grabbed a clipboard from behind the desk and ushered Huiclos down the hall. Hobbes and Darien tried to follow.  
"No, Bobby," Lori said, grabbing his arm. "Family only. You should know that by now."  
"But..."  
"No buts...you too Darien." She waved them over to the waiting chairs and had them sit down. "I'm gonna go see what information I can find out from the other nurses. We tend to like to talk." She smiled and turned towards the hallway.  
Making her way past curtain after curtain, Lori listened in on as many conversations as she could. But none of them concerned Quinn.  
"Excuse me," she said, grabbing the arm of a passing nurse. "Hi. My name is Lori DeTheil. I'm Quinn DeTheil's sister in law..." She fumbled, trying to make sure her story wouldn't need to be checked. "My husband just went to check on him over in the next wing. Can you tell me anything? We're all so worried."  
"He's really alright," the nurse answered. "He lost a few stitches and suffered from a fever..."  
"I'm a nurse," Lori interrupted. "You can give me the details."  
The other lady smiled and began rambling off a list of medications they were giving him, his periodic temperature readings, and so forth. Lori smiled and nodded.  
"Sara...we need you in curtain 3 and 4," a passing doctor ordered. "Now."  
"But.." she stuttered.  
"I said, now," he yelled again as he kept moving.  
Sara rolled her eyes.   
"Short staffed?" Lori asked.  
"Horribly," the nurse answered. "I have to stitch this man up but everyone else is so much more urgent."  
"Can I help?" Lori held out her hand for the clipboard and nodded. "Really. It would be good for me to keep busy right now."  
"Of course," Sara answered as Lori produced some ID. She showed her credentials and Sara motioned Lori to follow her down the hall.  
"He's in there." Sarah pointed to a curtain. "All the supplies.."  
"I'll find them," Lori smiled, giving Sara a small push. "Go. They need you down there." There was a huge ruckus going on at the end of the E.R.   
"Thank you," Sara said as she headed out the door.  
"Alright..." Lori said as she drew back the curtain.  
She buried her nose in the chart. "Let's see here..." Lori flipped the papers, half reading the contents. "You need some stitches Mr...."   
Her voice trailed off as her eyes moved upward. They locked on Arnaud's smirking face as the clipboard clattered to the floor.  
"You." It was all she could muster.  
Arnaud was too fast. He jumped from his seat and lunged at the supply drawer next to him. Throwing open a drawer, he produced a scalpel and turned back towards Lori.  
"Hello," he said smiling. "We'll be walking out that door now."   
He moved toward her, scalpel pointed at her. Arnaud slid the weapon under his sleeve, holding the tip against his palm.   
"Do not think for a moment that I will not use this," he told her as he turned her around and pressed his chest into her back. "Start walking."  
He gave her a small nudge and they began moving down the hall.  
  
****  
  
Huiclos wished the nurse with him would move faster. He wanted to take Quinn home as soon as possible.  
They got off the elevator and went down another hall. "Here it is, sir," she motioned to the last room on the left.  
"Thank you," he smiled and went inside.  
The curtain was pulled so he couldn't see Quinn right away.   
"Quinn?" he asked as he pulled the curtain back. Quinn was sleeping but he turned his head as he realized someone else was in the room.   
His face just stopped as he saw Catherine sitting in a chair holding a baby. His legs gave way and he fell to the floor with a thump.  
"Huiclos!" Catherine shouted waking up Quinn.  
"Cath...Cath..." was all he could get out before she came over to him. The tears had already started pouring down his face.  
Catherine also had tears in her eyes as she went to embrace him.  
"You're alive..." he whispered and hugged her tightly.  
Kiersten squalled in protest as they hugged. Catherine smiled and backed away slightly.  
Huiclos was still reeling with emotions. He touched her arm again to confirm that she was real. His face lit up as he saw his daughter for the first time.   
Catherine handed her to him. "Her name is Kiersten Yvette," she said as she saw him hug the baby and kiss her forehead.  
Quinn propped himself up in the bed. His eyes teared up seeing them reunited.  
Huiclos looked at Quinn. "Thank you..."   
Quinn nodded and smiled.  
  
****  
  
"Just keep walking." Arnaud jammed his fist into the small of Lori's back as he lead her down the hallway.  
Her head turned to the waiting chairs as they rounded the corner of the hall. She could see both Bobby and Darien speaking to one another as they drank from their coffee cups. But they wouldn't look her way.  
"Damnit," she swore under her breath.  
"Say a word, and you'll regret it." He hissed at her through his teeth and sped her up. They passed the waiting area unseen and continued down the hall and out the double doors to a long corridor.  
"He's in his own room," Arnaud told her as they walked the length of the corridor.  
She only nodded.  
They walked into the patient ward and turned a corner towards Quinn's room. Arnaud had already prodded the nurses about what room the boy was in. To his surprise, they gave him this much information.  
"We'll get in and get out, you hear me? No funny business. I will kill you if I need to. Do you understand?"  
"Yes." Lori was shaking slightly and he felt it. There was a slight hint of panic in his voice that she heard.   
His plans were falling apart horribly.  
They rounded the corner to Quinn's room, expecting the curtains to be shut. But they weren't.  
Huiclos was the first to see him. He stood holding Kiersten in his arms as Arnaud rounded the corner, Lori held closely to him.  
Arnaud's eyes shot open. Quinn saw him next. Instinctively he shot up in bed, grabbing and pulling at the wires that were taped to him.   
Catherine turned quickly and almost got sick. He stood not five feet from her.   
The scalpel flew from Arnaud's sleeve as he grasped it firmly in his palm. He moved his arm in front of Lori's neck.  
"Nobody move or..." he started.  
*CLICK* "Or what?" Hobbes had the barrel of his gun on the back of Arnaud's head in an instant. "Drop it Arnaud."  
"Hell with that Hobbes." Darien's fist landed square on the back of Arnaud's head.   
He dropped to the floor with a thud.  
It took a moment for Darien and Hobbes to realize who was in the room.   
Alexander started crying from being woken up by the noise.   
Darien rushed over to the bassinet and picked him up having forgot about Arnaud.  
Hobbes cuffed Arnaud and hoisted him up off the floor. "Get up, you," and he threw him up against the wall checking him for weapons.  
"Enjoying yourself, Agent Hobbes," Arnaud laughed coughing slightly.  
"You have the right to remain silent..." Hobbes started reading him the Miranda once he was sure Arnaud was clean.  
Darien glared daggers at Arnaud. He set Alexander down in the bassinet.  
Arnaud turned and looked into Catherine's eyes. "We will finish our game later, ma petit chere," he smiled.  
Catherine turned away from him as all of the color left her face. She sat down in the chair and trembled.  
Darien was on Arnaud in a second. "You son of a bitch!" and he hit Arnaud square in the gut.   
Arnaud crumpled to the floor.  
Hobbes held Darien back from hitting Arnaud again. "No, he goes to prison and this time we'll make damn sure he stays there."  
Lori had been overwhelmed by everything that had just happened. She smiled softly as she saw the child Huiclos was holding. "May I hold her?"  
Huiclos nodded and set her in Lori's arms. He went over to Catherine, pulled her up and hugged her. "It's alright now," he told her and then kissed her gently.  
  
****  
  
"Come on, Claire, you have to calm down."  
Daniel took her arm and tried leading her back to the couch but she wouldn't budge. She stood staring out the front window, curtains parted.  
"Claire..."  
"I'm not moving.." she told him hotly.   
Daniel gave up and sat back down.   
They had spent the whole morning getting ready for the homecoming. There were bottles everywhere, blankets strewn on everything, it was all ready.  
Now they just needed the guests of honor.  
Claire jumped and ran to the door as the car pulled into the driveway. She threw it open and ran down the sidewalk.  
"Darien!" she yelled as he got out of the passenger seat. Claire threw her arms around him, tears streaming down her face as she almost knocked him over. He held onto her tightly.  
"Claire...it's o.k..." he whispered into her ear as he hugged her. "I have him right here..." Letting go of her with one hand, Darien opened the back door and moved Claire around to see in.   
Alexander cooed as his mother looked down on him in his carseat.  
It was all she could do not to break down. She nearly ripped the whole seat out trying to undo the straps.  
"Here, Claire...let me.." Darien pulled her back gently and began unbuckling the baby. She held onto his arm the whole time, wanting desperately to be close to her son.  
Darien pulled Alexander out of the car and handed him over to Claire. She buried the little boy's head in her neck and hugged him tightly.   
Darien took them both in an embrace as Hobbes pulled into the driveway  
behind them.  
Daniel met Hobbes car and opened the door for Lori. She smiled up at the boy as she grabbed her bag and got out. Moving to the back door, Daniel helped Quinn out of the car.  
With a wince, Quinn pulled himself out and took in the fresh air. He was beyond tired, not even really able to speak. He was on so many pain medications.  
Huiclos, Catherine, and Kiersten got out of the car they shared with Darien and walked back to Hobbes.  
Everyone stood around looking at each other. No one quite sure of what to say next.  
  
****  
  
Catherine paced in the hallway that night. Her mind playing over the scene in her head. If Quinn hadn't come in and interrupted...She had to fix this. Make sure that there was NO attraction to Arnaud. Tomorrow would be perfect.  
  
  
***  
  
Hobbes was quiet as he moved around the kitchen looking for a pan. Lori was sound asleep and he didn't want to wake her.   
Daniel was out on the couch again. He had fallen asleep in front of the television. So he knew noise wasn't an issue there.  
"Eggs, eggs, eggs," he muttered to himself as he rummaged through the refrigerator. "Ahh, there we go."   
He produced the carton and turned back to the counter.  
"Morning." Daniel's voice broke the silence.  
"Damn!" Hobbes yelled, jumping back, slamming his elbow into the refrigerator door. He watched helplessly as the carton of eggs hit the floor and splattered.  
Daniel stood in the doorway, rubbing his face. He raked his hands through his hair as he moved to the counter and grabbed the roll of paper towels.  
Stooping down to help his uncle pick up the shells, Daniel tried to catch his eye. But he wouldn't look up at him.  
The tension had been there ever since they had all come back from Europe. Daniel knew his uncle had every right to be angry with him, but it was killing him. He didn't have anywhere to go. He didn't want to screw this up.  
"You hungry?" Hobbes finally asked, the words barely audible as he stood to walk the remains to the garbage.  
"Kind of," Daniel answered.  
"Well we're gonna have to get creative." Hobbes turned on the faucet to wash the yolk off his hands.  
"Nah, Uncle Bob. I'll go to the store." Daniel had the sudden urge to get out of the house. He could sense Hobbes's anger and wanted to be far away from it.  
"You don't have to..." Hobbes started. But Daniel was gone already. He shook his head and moved back to the kitchen floor.  
  
****  
  
Daniel padded into the grocery store, still trying to flatten his hair. His shoes were still untied but he was still dressed from the night before so that took no time.  
He stood blinking against the flourecent lights, trying to figure out where the bakery was. When he spotted the doughnuts, he aimed directly at them.  
"Can I get a dozen?" he asked politely.  
The girl behind the counter nodded as she smiled and moved to the back room.   
"Aren't they up here?" he asked, his eyes following her.  
"Not the good ones," she said as she poked her head back around the corner.   
He giggled as she moved back out of sight.   
Daniel's eyes scanned the grocery store. There was nobody out just yet. He glanced at his watch. "God...5 o'clock," he mumbled. He couldn't remember the last time he was up this early.  
"Tell me about it." The girl came back to the counter with a warm box of doughnuts. "I've been here since 3."  
"Three?!" he asked astonished. "That's a crime!"  
"Yeah, I know."  
"So, what time do you get off?" he asked. He shut his eyes and winced. What had he just said?  
She giggled. "Noon."  
"Noon, huh?"  
"Yup." Her smile widened as Daniel shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at the floor.  
"You wanna maybe..." he started. "I don't know...go catch a movie or something?"  
"I'd love to," she told him, eyes gleaming. "Great. I can pick you up here. Or meet you  
anyway." He suddenly realized he didn't have a car.   
"Sure."  
"Cool." There was a long pause as they just looked at each other, each one trying not to laugh.  
"Your doughnuts," she finally said, breaking the silence.   
"Oh, right!" Daniel grabbed the box and produced his wallet.  
"Nuh uh," she said shaking her head, looking around. "Get." She shooed him with her hand.  
"You sure?" he mouthed as he took a step back.  
"Go!" she yelled as she laughed.  
His smile was huge as he turned to leave the store.   
Suddenly he couldn't wait for this afternoon.  
  
****  
  
"In here, you," the guard grumbled as he shoved Arnaud into the room. He wasn't exactly sure who he WAS expecting, but he was very surprised at who he saw.  
"Good morning, chere," he smiled at her.  
"I just want to tell you that there is nothing between the two of us," she started twisting a Kleenex into shreds.  
"Really? Then why are you here?" he asked as he sat down across from her.   
"Just to make sure you realize there is nothing between us, there never was, there isn't now and there won't be."  
"You either fake very well or are a very good liar, and I don't believe either of those," he took her hands in his own.  
She tried to pull away but he held her tightly. Arnaud pulled her forward and into a kiss. Before she realized it she was kissing him back with passion.  
"As much as I'd like to continue this, my dear, I've never been fond of having an audience," and he moved away and to the door. "Another time perhaps."  
  
  
Catherine shuddered as she got into her car. That had not gone well at all. 'What is wrong with me? There is NO reason I should have feelings for him.'   
She drove away staring back at the prison. 'Well, at least he's stuck in there, and hopefully THIS time he'll stay put," she sighed.  
Arnaud looked out the window of his cell and watched Catherine drive away. 'That was very interesting. I wonder how brother dearest feels about her coming to visit...' he smiled and sat back down.  
  
****  
  
Catherine pulled into the driveway and got out of the car. She sighed as she went inside. She felt awful about going to see Arnaud, but she resigned herself to putting it out of her mind for now.  
Quinn was sitting on the couch when she came in. He was watching a movie on cable.   
"Hi, Quinn," she greeted him warmly.  
"Hi. How are you feeling today?"  
"A little better. Still really sore, but that's to be expected."  
Catherine nodded. "Well, you just rest, then."  
Quinn smiled and went back to the movie.  
Catherine went down the hallway. Huiclos was in the nursery with Kiersten. He'd just laid her down for a nap.  
Catherine was so happy to see him with their daughter. She went into their bedroom and sat on the bed.  
Huiclos followed her in after a moment. He pulled her into a strong embrace.  
"I love you, Huiclos," she purred pulling him into a deep kiss.  
He kissed her back passionately and they both sank back down onto the bed. Catherine was glad that Huiclos had shut the door behind him.  
  
****  
  
Daniel ran down the few blocks to the grocery store at 11:45. It was a great day out and as he didn't have a car, he figured a walk would suffice.  
He ran into the store and took a deep breath. "Calm down, Daniel," he muttered as he strolled over to the bakery section.   
She came out of the back room carrying her purse and a light coat. Smiling, she shoved her blonde hair over her shoulder and moved onto the main floor.  
"Hi," she said as she approached him.  
"Hey," he answered casually.  
"So what are we going to do?" The girl brushed her hand over his arm in a playful gesture.  
Goose bumps flew up his arm. "Well how bout we go for a walk?"  
"Yes!" she said with enthusiasm. "Let's do that." She began walking out the door.  
"My name is Daniel, what's yours?" he asked smiling at her brightly.  
"Veronica," she smiled back at him.  
They walked a few blocks and ended up at the beach. Daniel led her over to a table. "Are you thirsty?"  
"A little," she replied.  
"What kind of soda would you like?"  
"Coke, please," she replied.  
Daniel nodded and went over to the refreshment stand. He came back with two sodas and sat down.  
"How long have you live here?" she took a sip of her soda.  
"About 9 months." he replied.  
"With your parents?"  
"With my uncle." He looked down at the table trying to avoid her eyes. The loss of his mother still bothered him but he didn't want to show it.  
"Oh," she replied a bit sadly. "Well," she continued, "I'm on my own."  
Daniel looked up from the table and stared at her. There was no joy in her eyes when she spoke next.  
"Both of my parents are gone. I live here alone."   
He could tell by her tone that she wasn't going to go any further.  
"I'm sorry," he said. Daniel was suddenly aware that their fingers were dangerously close on the table top. He watched as Veronica moved her hand closer and began moving his fingers around, letting her hand come to a rest on top of his.  
Casually, Daniel flipped his hand over and took hers. They sat facing the ocean not speaking for well over an hour.  
  
***  
  
Daniel stood first and walked to the water's edge. Veronica got up from the table and immediately joined him.  
"I didn't mean to depress you," she told him softly as they both watched the horizon.  
"No. You didn't. It's just so quiet here." For the first time in a long time, Daniel was at peace with everything.   
"I have an idea." She turned to face him, taking his hand in hers. Her smile was wide when he looked down at her.  
"What's that?"  
"Let's go to my place. Watch a bunch of movies and eat ourselves silly on popcorn." She couldn't suppress the giggle.   
"Really?" He was thrilled with the idea.  
"Yeah really. Come on. I live a couple blocks down that way." Veronica pointed down the beach and started to pull Daniel along.  
"Ok." He knew his face showed a silly grin but he didn't care.  
  
***  
  
They sat together on the couch in Veronica's one bedroom studio apartment, sharing a bowl of heavily salted popcorn. Veronica put her favorite movie in and sat back to watch Daniel's expression.   
"The Invisible Man?" he asked astonished.  
"You got a problem with that?" she asked mockingly.  
"No..no..." he laughed as she threatened a tickle.   
"It's fine."  
She smiled and scooted an inch closer to him as she got comfortable. They sat in silence while the movie flicked lights across the room.  
  
***  
  
She reached over and carefully took the bowl of popcorn from Daniels lap, watching his hands slip off the bowl and onto his lap. Veronica placed it on the side table as she stood and walked to the kitchen.  
Her eyes were hazy from sleep. Falling asleep wasn't part of her plan, but Daniel had made her feel so comfortable. She was already way behind schedule.  
Veronica produced a bag from under the kitchen counter and walked back to the couch. She placed her hand on Daniel's shoulder and moved him slightly, slipping his wallet out of his back pocket.  
With a sigh, she removed all of his information and put it in the bag she held. "I'm sorry, Daniel," she said softly as she stood. "But you'll understand soon."  
Turning for the door, Veronica left his wallet on the table in the hall and locked the door behind her as she left.  
  
TBC...  
  
Feedback is Welcome...  
  



End file.
